I AM SILENT Traducción
by Tatarata
Summary: Bella es un vampiro que se muda a Forks con sus "padres". Ella puede ver toda tu vida con un simple roce de tu piel. El problema: no ha hablado desde su transformación...¿podrán los Cullen hacer que hable de nuevo? EXB
1. Súplicas Silenciosas

**Disclaimer:** Nada me es mío (ya quisiera yo), la saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Child-Of-God13, a quien le agradezco, de nuevo, por permitirme traducirla. Por mi parte, sólo me adjudico la traducción xD.

Bueno, esta es mi aporte, es una historia que me encanta y se que a ustedes también les va a gustar, así que sin más preámbulo, empecemos:

* * *

_**I Am Silent**_

Capítulo 1: **Súplicas Silenciosas**

EPOV

Había una nueva familia de vampiros que llegaba hoy a Forks. Alice previó a un hombre y dos mujeres. No que esto importara, lo cierto es que nada importaba.

He estado solo por siempre, y planeo seguir solo por el resto de mi existencia. Solo digamos que los pasados 106 años no han sido divertidos. Ser un vampiro nunca fue ni será divertido, nunca, nunca, jamás!

Estábamos en Forks de nuevo, y de regreso a su aburrida secundaria. Las cosas nunca cambiaban, año tras año eran iguales. Soy un junior, de nuevo, al igual que Alice. Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper son seniors.

La escuela era aburrida, Tenia que escuchar a todos esos niños inmaduros parlotear sobre el nuevo CD o la moda para el cabello más nueva, como si eso me importara. Pero hoy, todas las mentes estaban diciendo lo mismo. "Chica nueva" una y otra vez atravesaba mi cabeza. Para el almuerzo estaba debatiendo si me iba o me quedaba.

Esta chica nueva era un vampiro, uno de los que habíamos estado esperando, aunque no veía a los otros dos, al almuerzo estaba listo para irme a casa.

El almuerzo fue lo peor. Todas las adolescentes pensaban que era una invitación para mirarme y luego pensar que era anoréxico porque nunca me veían comer.

Cuando caminaba en la cafetería vi a la chica nueva, sentada contra la pared sin hacer nada. Cuando vió a mi familia se levantó y se fue.

Mientras lo hacia no pude hacer mas que notar lo bonita que era. Su belleza sobrepasaba por una milla a la de Rosalie. Mirándola, creo adivinar que debería tener unos dieciséis años.

El día se pasó más lento que el resto. Después del almuerzo, todos los murmullos sobre la chica nueva desaparecieron como si nada y lo divertido es que nunca dijeron su nombre, nunca, en ninguno de los pensamientos de los inmaduros que me rodeaban.

Cuando llegamos a la casa había algo interesante en la calle, una Ferrari azul que no nos pertenecía. Cuando entré, note dos vampiros sentados en el sofá, ambos con ojos color topacio. La mujer tenía el cabello negro con sorprendentes rasgos y el hombre, que estaba sosteniendo su mano, tenía el cabello rubio oscuro a la altura de los orejas. No era nada especial y su altura era de mas o menos un metro ochenta y tres.

"Me gustaría presentarles a mis hijos: Edward Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper y Alice". Dijo Carlisle mientras nos señalaba a cada uno.

El hombre se levantó. "Es un placer conocerlos, yo soy Andrew y ella, señaló a la mujer que estaba a su lado, es mi esposa Alina. Ambos parecían estar al inicio de sus veintes, pero era difícil asegurarlo.

Entonces, fue cuando note a la chica de la escuela, ahora estaba parada en la esquina, mirando sus manos. De cerca pude ver fácilmente su hermoso y largo cabello castaño y sus generosas curvas. Siguiendo mi mirada, Andrew respondió mi pregunta, "ella vive con nosotros, pero no sabemos su nombre porque nunca ha hablado".

"Quién la cambio?" Preguntó Esme mientras levantaba sus cejas con preocupación.

"No sabemos, la encontramos en medio de su cambio en el bosque". Dijo Alina.

Lo que la chica hizo a continuación nos sorprendió a todos, caminó hacia nosotros y tocó nuestras manos. Todos miramos a Andrew, pero el sólo se encogió de hombros, "no sabemos porque, pero le gusta hacer eso", dijo mientras miraba alrededor del cuarto un poco asustado.

"Alina, Andrew, les mostraré su cuarto. Edward, encárgate de ella", dijo Carlisle refiriéndose a la chica, "llévala al cuarto de huéspedes que está al lado del tuyo".

Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, Andrew silbó y la chica se giró hacia él como un perro obediente. "Síguelo", le dijo apuntando hacia mi.

Como si estuviera en trance, ella se volteó y se paró detrás de mí, esperando. Cuando me moví, ella se movió como si fuera algún tipo de sombra. La llevé a su habitación, le abrí la puerta y le mostré donde quedaba la mía, "si necesitas algo esa es mi habitación". Pero ella no dijo nada, solo entró y cerró la puerta silenciosamente.

BPOV:

He sido un vampiro por 56 años 1 mes 2 semanas 5 días y 3 horas. Si, pueden llamarme desquiciada, pero llevo la cuenta.

Recuerdo cada pequeño detalle de mi vida humana. De mis amorosos padres y mi linda tía. Recuerdo el día que cumplí dieciséis, de como fui a caminar al bosque sin saber que nunca regresaría.

Todo está tan claro como el agua, el hombre, con penetrantes ojos rojo sangre, el dolor, las dos personas que me encontraron.

He vivido con Andrew y Alina durante toda mi existencia y no he hablado ni una vez, ¿por qué? Realmente no lo sé, supongo que sólo porque no he tenido nada que decir. Tampoco quiero que Andrew se entere sobre mi poder. Con solo un roce de piel, puedo ver tu pasado, cada pensamiento, emoción o cosa que hayas tenido o hecho. Puedo ver las cosas que no puedes recordar o leerlas como a un libro.

La escuela era abrumadora, todas esas vidas divagando en mi cabeza. No es la sangre lo que me lo hace tan difícil, es el contacto, un roce y tengo toda la historia de tu vida, dos roces actualizan todo y así sucesivamente. Mi cabeza es como un registro de mantenimiento de una biblioteca, siempre necesitando ser actualizada.

No me importa ser una vegetariana, me satisface realmente, amo a la gente, incluso aunque no hable.

Hoy todo fue como un flash mental ¿un lector de mentes? Sabía que ningún talento de vampiro que tuviera que ver con mi cerebro funcionaría.

Entonces, un silbato resonó en mis oídos y corrí para abajo.

La única razón por la que respondía al silbato era porque me salvaba de la necesidad de tener que hablar, aunque lo odiaba porque me sentía como un perro.

En la siguiente hora, todos se presentaron con un breve resumen de sus vidas y sus poderes.

La que se llamaba Rosalie habló poco de su historia, saltándose completamente la violación, lo sabía porque había tocado sus manos, es bueno saber con que estas lidiando.

En mi interior empecé a sollozar, pero para mi sorpresa, el "sentimental", Jasper, comenzó a sollozar en voz alta.

Todos en el cuarto lo miraron pero el me apunto a mi.

"No puedo leer su mente", dijo el que se llamaba Edward.

Andrew les explicó rápidamente mi habilidad especial para tener privacidad en mi cerebro, si sólo el supiera.

Odiaba ser un vampiro con todo mi corazón. Estaba muerta, aunque no realmente, si estuviera muerta no hubiera ni dolería tanto.

Me giré y corrí de regreso al cuarto, quería llorar, como lo hacia en mi interior cada día, pero sabía que no importaba lo que hiciera, las lágrimas nunca vendrían.

Saqué mi cuaderno del bolso, la única cosa que aun tenia de cuando era humana. Dentro había canciones que parcialmente había escrito. Pero sabía que nunca las cantaría. Sólo cantaba cuando estaba feliz.

Sólo hablaba cuando estaba feliz.

Y de la manera en que iba esto de ser vampiro, nunca volvería a ser feliz de nuevo…

JPOV

Una tristeza inmensa me envolvía. Esta hecho un ovillo en el piso. Sal de ella! Me seguía diciendo, pero no podía. Sentía que el sol no volvería a brillar nunca jamás. Sentía como si me estuviera muriendo.

Edward, necesitas ir a ver si ella está bien, pensé, viéndolo gruñir por la esquina de mi ojo.

* * *

Capítulo 2:** Monólogo**

Estaba sentada en mi cuarto mirando al techo, cuando oí un knoc en la puerta. No me moví.

Finalmente, después de 5 minutos de seguir tocando, la persona solo entró. Instantáneamente supe quien era. Supe que era Edward por el olor.

Caminé hacia la ventana y miré hacia el cielo, las estrellas brillaban como bombillas en el cielo nocturno.

"Bello, no es cierto?" me preguntó Edward. No le respondí. "Bueno, supongo que debería contarte un poco sobre mi, nací en 1901…" Empezó a contar la historia de su vida que recordaba.

Yo no estaba escuchando porque ya la sabía, cada pensamiento, cada simple cosa. Pero estaba disfrutando el hecho de que realmente me estaba hablando a mi La gente siempre piensa que porque no hablo no tengo sentimientos, pero los tengo, más que otros.

Como Edward seguía hablando yo seguía escuchando, silenciosamente como siempre. Hasta que cerré la ventana y abrí la puerta.

Sorpresivamente Edward sabía lo que quería, quería que se fuera.

"Bueno, gracias por escuchar" dijo un poco inseguro de si. Con pesar, cerré la puerta detrás de el, ¿acababa de alejar a la única persona que tal vez quería se mi amiga?

* * *

Debido a recientes circunstancias, no permito que NADIE suba mis traducciones a otras páginas. Sin excepción alguna.

* * *

Recuerden Comentar n.n


	2. Consistencia

Disclaimer: ¿Mio? No, para nada, la Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Child-Of-God13, yo sólo traduzco.

* * *

_**I Am Silent**_

BPOV

Me senté en la cama por horas. Hundiéndome en mi dolor, el dolor de estar horriblemente sola.

Comencé a hojear (no literalmente, por supuesto) las historias de todos aquellos alrededor mío. Tengo que decir que el premio a la más horrible fue para Rosalie. La de Alice fue, por mucho, la más bella. Y la de Carlisle fue la más motivadora. En cuanto a la de los otros, aún no había decidido, todos eran muy interesantes.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y esta se abrió mientras entraba Edward.

"Hey", dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado, "¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo conmigo?".

Mi respuesta vino en forma de acción. Me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia el closet, tomando mi abrigo. Aunque no lo necesitara, me hubiera visto rara si no lo llevase en el frío clima de octubre.

Edward, comprendiendo, me esperó en la puerta de la habitación. Parecía que el sabía lo que yo sentía antes de transmitirlo y debo decir que era mucho mejor que responder a un silbato.

Lo seguí por las escaleras y me detuve en la sala. Hice contacto visual con Andrew mientras caminé hacia la puerta, Edward me estaba siguiendo con curiosidad.

Tan pronto estuvimos afuera el comprendió lo que había hecho, le estaba dejando saber a Andrew donde iba a estar.

Corrimos, por cerca de cinco minutos, hasta que llegamos a un hermoso prado. Edward inmediatamente se sentó, obviamente sintiéndose como en casa, mientras me invitaba a sentarme a su lado.

A regañadientes me senté cerca de él. "Amo este lugar, suelo venir acá a pensar". Habló en un tono silencioso.

Entonces, he oído que no sueles hablar mucho" continuó.

Buen trabajo Sherlock, sorpresivamente sentí como si estuviera hablando por primera vez en años.

"De cualquier manera, el silencio es algo bueno, supongo. Eres mejor escuchando que cualquiera de mis familiares". Sonrió y continuño, "No puedo hablar con ninguno de ellos ni por cinco minutos sin ser interrumpido por sus pensamientos". Entonces se rió bastante duro y no puedo hacer más que notar su hermosa risa, como luz a mi corazón, así fue.

Me recosté y miré al cielo mientras Edward hacía lo mismo. Por el resto de la tarde, me contó historias divertidas sobre su familia. Lo único era, que no eran divertidas, porque ya las había escuchado.

Finalmente me preguntó, "¿te gustaría ir de caza?". Yo no respondí, por supuesto que no, en su lugar, me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia la casa.

"Asumo que eso es un no, ¿correcto?"

Silencio

"Está bien, yo te seguiré".

Rápidamente lo guié hasta la casa, no sentía muchas ganas de cazar hoy. Eward, tan bueno como era, pareció comprenderlo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Alina inmediatamente vino a inspeccionar mis ropas sucias (que no estaban tan mal, sólo con un poco de tierra).

"Tsk, Tsk, necesitamos ir de compras, no pudimos traer suficientes con nosotros. ¿Alice? Alina preguntó mientras la miraba.

Alice comenzó a dar brinquitos. "¡Si, yo las llevaré de compras!" dijo mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Inmediatamente comencé a asustarme, no pude evitarlo.

Odiaba ir de compras, y no solo porque ya había visto, gracias al pasado de Edward, lo horrible que iba a ser ir con ella.

En al cuarto, Jasper comenzó a asustarse al sentir mis emociones. Y cuando todo el mundo lo miró, de nuevo, me señaló a mí.

Compras, oh-no, en un impulso corrí a mi cuarto.

* * *

Hola!!

Que bueno que les haya gustado, este capítulo es corito pero sustancioso. Espero poder subir el otro mañana en la noche o el domingo temprano, hay que dar tiempo para recibir reviews (¡¡indirecta!!).

Gracias por los comentarios y no se olviden de dejar algunos que yo no muerdo xD

Saludos


	3. Peligrosa

Disclaimer: La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Child-Of-God13, yo solo estoy traduciendo para que ustedes la disfruten

* * *

_**I Am Silent**_

Capítulo 4: **Peligrosa**

BPOV

Estaba por llegar a mi habitación cuando un silbido hizo eco en el aire y me vi forzada a regresar.

Cuando llegué de regreso a la sala Andrew sonrió con satisfacción, "ven, nunca falla" replicó.

Esto me hizo tener ganas de llorar, no era nada y era insignificante.

Antes de poder llegar mas lejos, fui jalada hacia fuera por una Alice bastante loca, no tenía ni idea de a donde íbamos, mi mente estaba bastante ocupada actualizándose desde el último que nuestras manos habían tenido.

Una exuberante Alice me empujó en dirección de un Turbo 911 amarillo.

6 horas, 25 minutos y 35 segundos después...

Mis manos estaban repletas con paquetes. La única razón por la que la gente -Alina- disfrutaba llevarme de compras era porque yo nunca protestaba, nunca podía obligarme a hacerlo.

Les debía a Alina y a Andrew todo. Ellos me salvaron de convertirme en un monstruo, me llevaron con ellos y me explicaron lo que era y como funcionaba.

Ellos me cuidaron, incluso aunque no hablara, esa era la única razón por la que respondía a los pitos, principalmente se lo debía a ellos.

Pero no era feliz, nunca de la manera en que ellos lo eran, aún sentía como si hubiera algo que faltara, algo que ni Alina ni Andrew podrían llenar.

Cuando regresamos a la casa, todos los hombres estaban sentados en el sofá.

Algo estaba mal, lo podía sentir. Me dirigí hacia Andrew y gentilmente rocé su mano. Me impactó lo que leí...

EPOV

Andrew nos había estado contando sus planes para llevar a Alina a una segunda luna de miel. Nos explico que estaba preocupado de dejala a "ella" sola. Nosotros sabíamos a quien se refería, sólo que no sabíamos su verdadero nombre.

Después de que el nos confesó sus temores sobre ese asunto en particular, nos dimos cuenta de cuanto se preocupaba por "ella" aunque no siempre lo expresara.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no había puesto atención a las mentes de mi familia. Quedé sorprendido por lo que Carlisle dijo después.

"Estoy seguro que nosotros podemos cuidarla si ustedes realmente quieren ir". Ofreció.

Andrew parecía como si se hubiera ganado un millón de dolares. Pero yo sabía, por sus pensamientos, que lo más cortes sería contradecir a Carlisle. "¿Estas seguro? Es decir, ella puede ser alfo difícil, ella es un... diferente, y me atrevo a decir, que tiene todos los carácteres juntos".

"Estoy seguro, además, Jasper siempre puede ayadarnos con sus emociones". Repondió Carlisle

"Está bien, le contaré a Alina cuando esté de regreso". Tenía una mirada exitada en sus ojos.

Fuimos interrumpidos cuando Emmet miró el reloj y gritó a todo pulmón "¡¡Es hora del espectáculo de lucha libre!!". Todos en el cuarto se estremecieron.

Mis pensamientos comenzarón a divagar sobre "Ella", definitivamente me confundía y no sabía por qué. No sólo está el hecho de que no podía leer su mente, es el hecho de que no hable y como afecta a Jasper de manera más fuerte que el resto de nosotros.

Lo divertido era que el silencio no me molestaba, es mas, era algo agradable. Ella escuchó, lo que era un cambio. Podría decir que lo hizo diez veces más atentamente que Alice y Carlisle. Tengo que admitir que me pregunté qué estaba pasando por su cabeza, aunque fuera ligeramente molesto no saberlo.

Aún así, ella era diferente. No necesitaba leer su mente u oír su voz para saber que le gustaba que la gente le hablara, y no sólo ordenarle, realmente hablarle.

En eso, un carro se parqueo en la calle, ellas estaban de regreso.

Primero entró Alice, luego Rosalie seguida de Esme y Alina, y finalmente "Ella". Todas tenían sus brazos llenos al tope de bolsas. "Ella" era la única que no parecía tan feliz.

"Ella" entró y miró a Andrew, entonces corrió hacia él y le tocó sus manos.

Lo que hizo a continuación nos sorprendió a todos, dejó caer sus bolsas y corrió hacia afuera.

Sin pensarlo, me levanté y corrí tras ella...

* * *

U.U muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, sé que los caps son cortos así que actualizaré pronto, el próximo capítulo me hace reír cada vez q lo leo, es q esta chica hace unas, es muy obstinada al no hablar xD


	4. Abandono

Disclaimer: La saga crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Child-Of-God13, yo sólo me limito a traducir y a disfrutar de mi mail lleno con notificaciones de alertas y reviews n.n

Mil gracias por todos los reviews que han dejado!!, es muuuuy grato saber que les gusta la historia y definitivamente me dan mas ganas de seguirla.

Tuve que borrarlo porq había unos horribles errores, pero ya estan corregidos

* * *

_**I Am Silent**_

Capítulo 5: **Abandono**

BPOV

¡No podía creerlo! A Andrew no le gustaba mi compañia. Él me estaba dejando aquí con los Cullen mientras se iba lejos con Alina por un mes. Lo sabía, yo era una carga.

Conforme corría por el bosque, los árboles pasaban a mi lado comencé a pensar en ello, y lentamente, mi cerebro se ajustó a la idea.

Tal vez, podría tratar de vivir con los Cullen por un tiempo, es decir, siempre podía correr si las cosas no funcionaban, nada me mantenía acá.

Hice un giro de 180 grados para regresar a la casa, casi chocando con Edward, quien asumía venía detrás de mi.

"¿Estas bien?" me preguntó. Tomé un respiro profundo indicando que había superado mi pequeño susto. Y como siempre, el pareció entender que significaba.

Caminamos en dirección a la casa y me contó cuando se asustó en una ocasión. "Cuando escuche por primera vez los pensamientos de Carlisle acerca de que Rosalie fuera mi pareja me asusté, y casi escapo. Estaba consternado porque Calisle esperaba que le dejara planear mi vida. Tengo que decir que no se que hiciste exactamente, pero de alguna manera sabes que Andrew y Alina se van lejos, correcto?"

Sentí que estaba hablando por segunda vez en un día, ¿qué me estaba pasando? Sabía todo lo que me estaba contando, pero le estaba prestando atención a la repetición.

Cuando alcanzamos la casa había llegado a la conclusión de que tuve ganas de escucharlo porque a el le importaba, le importaba que lo escuchara. No tengo idea porque esta idea vino hacia mi, pero la tuve.

Edward debió tomar mi silencio como mi deseo de que parara de hablar, pero la verdad es que no me importaba. A diferencia de la mayoría de seres humanos, yo no sentía la necesidad de responderle.

"Entonces", el preguntó, "asumo que tienes un nombre, pero como parece que no quieres compartirlo, ¿puedo referirme a ti como 'Ella'?"

Mi nombre es Isabella quería decirle pero no podía hablar, no estaba feliz.

Tan pronto abrimos la puerta fui bombardeada por gente abrazándome y tratando de decir que lo lamentaban. Debo decir que casi chille.

Toda esa gente, mi cabeza estaba tratando de actualizarse con sus historias. Pero en lugar de gritar como hubiera deseado, me congelé.

Estaba segura de que Jasper podía sentir mi inconformidad porque estaba empezando a verse como yo.

Alina me guió al sofá. "Lo lamento, no iremos, nunca quisimos asustart..." silencié a Andrew con una mirada. Entonces procedí a abrir la puerta y señalar el carro.

Mirando al grupo pude ver la risa en los ojos de Edward, el lo captó, pero Andrew y Alina tenían una mirada confusa en sus rostros.

Resoplé internamente, entonces fui hasta el sofá y los tomé de las manos, caminé con ellos hacia la puerta, los empujé fuera y la cerré, haciendo que todos los Cullen se rieran.

Diez minutos después, escuchamos el carro arrancar e irse. No necesitaban nada, comprarían su equipaje mas adelante.

"Entonces, cariño, ¿qué edad tienes? Preguntó Esme cariñosamente. No le respondí. ¿Quince? nop suspiré internamente, ¿realmente me veía tan joven? "¿Dieciséis?" Si, suspiré internamente, pero no iba a responder en voz alta. "¿diecisiete?" Ella continuó, pero se detuvo por la mirada en el rostro de Jasper, probablemente el podía sentir mi molestia.

Esme se acerco a mi como si me fuera a dar un abrazo de disculpa, pero no queriendo poner mi cerebro en marcha, retrocedí un paso.

Esme se veía extremadamente herida, pero Jasper sintió mi miedo, la jaló hacia atrás y le susurró en el oído algo que no pude oír.

Esme, en respuesta, me dio una cálida mirada.

Lo que hice a continuación fue totalmente improvisado, en mi mente por lo menos. Tomé una respiración profunda, di un paso adelante y la abracé. Casi me retorcí por toda la información que se estaba cargando en mi mente. La primera vez está bien, pero después de tocar a la persona se vuelve un poco abrumador.

Sobre el hombro de Esme pude ver a Jasper sonriendo, incluso el gesto se podía ver en mi cara. Estaba dispuesta a hacer un esfuerzo.

Después del "incidente" del abrazo me dirigí hacía mi cuarto para calmarme.

Mi cuarto era perfecto, sabía que la chica que tenía visiones, Alice, debía haber visto como me gustaba y lo hizo de esa forma.

¿Quien hubiera pensado que hace una semana estaba tan enojada por mudarnos que hasta juraba internamente, y ahora había decidido que estaba tan malo?

* * *

Se que puede no ser tan divertido como pensaban pero Bella tiene 72 años y haciendo esas cosas! Yo ya me hubiera estallado si no hablara Xd

Ahora Bella y Edward podrán estar solos, ¿qué creen que pasará en el cap siguiente?


	5. Acechándola

Disclaimer: u.u no, nada es mío, la historia es de Child-Of-God13 y la saga Crepúsculo pertenece a nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer .

Hola!! Mil gracias por los reviews, seguiré traduciendo con el mayor de los gustos, ustedes lo merecen. Este cap es como unas 300 palabras mas largo que lo común xD, disfruten y lean abajo...

_When you can live for ever, what did you live for?_

* * *

_**I Am Silent**_

Capítulo 6**: Acechándola**

EPOV

Desde que ella había desaparecido en su habitación había estado al pendiente de lo que hacía. Por eso, cuando oí que abría la ventana, naturalmente fui hacia fuera.

Cuando llegué a la esquina de la casa y miré alrededor, la vi caminar hacia la ciudad a paso humano con su Ipod en los oídos.

La música estaba bastante alta porque la podía oír aun estando a cuatro yardas de ella.

Decidí seguirla, no se que me paso, generalmente era bueno respetando la privacidad de otros, pero todo acerca de "ella" me hacia olvidar todo pensamiento racional.

La seguí hasta que llegó al parque de la Escuela Elemental de Forks. Ella se sentó en una banca mirando a los pequeños niños jugar. Era un día nublado, parecía como si fuera a llover.

Sorpresa, sorpresa, empezó a llover, pero ella seguía sentada ahí. Sin moverse.

El parque se vació bastante rápido por la lluvia desatada, a excepción de una madre y su hija.

Para mi gran sorpresa, la pequeña niña se acerco a "Ella" y trató de hablarle.

"Hola, mi nombre es Abigail, tengo 6". Dijo la pequeña. La mamá parecía ocupada hablando por teléfono bastante lejos.

"Ella" por accidente tomó la mano de la niña, entonces comenzó a señalar algo en el Lenguaje de señas americano.

Debo decir que estaba sorprendido, había aprendido un poco del sistema de señas gracias a que Carlisle tuvo un paciente sordo, entonces traté de entenderla.

"Ella" señaló algo como: es un placer conocerte Abigail.

Estuve más sorprendido cuando la pequeña niña le respondió. No sabía que conocías el Lenguaje de señas, señaló Abigail.

"Ella" señaló que lo aprendió de sus padres que eran sordos.

Estaba tan emocionado porque finalmente estaba aprendiendo algo acerca de ella, entonces la mamá de la niña vino por ella y se disculpó.

En lugar de decir algo, "Ella" solo sonrió y le mostró un adiós a Abigail.

Tan pronto como "ella" empezó a caminar de nuevo, me di cuenta que esa fue la primera vez que la había visto sonreír. So sonrisa era tan hermosa como el resto de ella y desee poder verla más seguido.

Ahí fue cuando decidí dedicar mi no-vida entera a hacer que "Ella" sonriera.

La seguí por cerca de otra media hora pensando en diferentes maneras de hacerla reír, cuando de repente se detuvo frente de una tienda de música.

Abrió la puerta y entró con confianza, un empleado se acercó a ella y le preguntó si le podía ayudar en algo, pero ella sólo sacudió la cabeza.

Los pensamientos que iban a través de la mente del empleado me enojaron. El la estaba desvistiendo en su mente. Tuve ganas de partirlo en pedacitos. ¡Me hizo enojar!

Estaba a punto de confrontarlo cuando recordé que eso haría que mi coartada volara lejos. De mala gana de deslicé detrás de el para poder observarla a "Ella".

Cuando ella miró alrededor comencé a pensar, ¿por qué estaba enojado en primer lugar? la gente le hacía constantemente eso a Rosalie, pero nunca quise romperlos.

¿Tal vez yo la amaba? No, eso no podía ser, sólo la conocía desde hacía siete días, yo no podría, ¿o si?

Cuando estaba a puno de reflexionar mas a fondo sobre esto, fui interrumpido por el sonido de una guitarra.

Al fijarme, noté que "Ella tenía un cuaderno afuera y estaba rasgando las cuerdas mientras miraba algunas palabras que había escrito.

Obviamente ella era una amateur, realmente no estaba tocando nada excepto unos pocos acordes y unas notas simples. Tuve el presentimiento e que sólo estaba haciendo algunas anotaciones.

Cada pocas notas, araba y escribía algo en el cuaderno, entonces volvía a tocar.

Yo la estaba mirando y pensando tan intensamente que había olvidado el mantenerme escondido. De hecho, casi me desmayo cuando "Ella" se volteó hacia mi y me apuntó el asiento a su lado. Invitándome a sentarme con ella.

Cierto, era un espía horrible.

BPOV

Sabía que el me estaba mirando. No desde hacía cuanto, pero sí que lo había escuchado entrar a la tienda tras de mi.

Cuando el se sentó a mi lado, en lugar de largarle la guitarra como tenia planeado, le tomé la mano y lo llevé hasta el piano de cola en la parte trasera de la tienda.

Recuerdo cuantas veces sus memorias mencionaban que le gustaba tocar el piano.

Entonces, para mi propia sorpresa, le largué las indicaciones de la música que había estado escribiendo. No era la página con las palabras, nadie vería esa a excepción de mi. La página que le largué era básicamente una mezcla de notas y variaciones.

Cuando el empezó a tocar me quedé estupefacta. Las memorias de Esme realmente o le hacían justicia, el era un excelente pianista.

Cuando toqué su mano, obtuve sus más nuevas memorias. El me había visto en el parque,¡OH NO!.

Sin pensarlo, corrí fuera de la tienda.

Él me había visto hacer el lenguaje de señas, él me había visto.

Inmediatamente corrí hacia el bosque cerca a la casa, sintiendo la necesidad de cazar.

Estaba enojada conmigo misma, debía tener mas cuidado, debí haberme alejado de la niña. Debí haberme quedado en casa. Debí hacerlo.

Sin proponérmelo y de alguna manera terminé en el prado que él me había mostrado antes, lentamente me senté en el suelo mirando el césped, cercana al llanto.

Había sido tan descuidada.

EPOV

Estaba completamente sorprendido cuando ella me guió al piano y me largó sus notas.

Dándoles una rápida mirada noté cuan bien escritas estaban, incluso para una amateur, obviamente ella había estado pasando un buen tiempo sobre ella.

Comencé a tocarlas, entonces, de repente ella se levantó y corrió. No tenía idea por qué.

Seguí su rastro y finalmente llegué al prado, donde ella estaba sentada.

"Hey" dije, sorprendiéndola un poco, "lo lamento si hice algo mal, estamos un poco preocupado por ti".

"Ella" me dio una mirada de "esa no es excusa" y yo suspiré.

"Real, realmente lo siento" traté de nuevo.

Ella inclinó su cabeza un poco como si estuviera debatiendo. Entonces, finalmente se levantó y se dirigió hacia la casa.

Seguí a su lado y cuando la casa entró en nuestra vista, aún seguía pensando en las maneras de hacerla sonreír, comencé con el pie equivocado, ahora sería el doble de difícil. Pero esto era un desafió..

* * *

Mala noticia, lo mas probable es q mañana no suba nada pues mi PC se va de visita al doctor xD, pero tranquilos que apenas esté de regreso (espero sea sólo un día de ausencia) me pondré al día, es una promesa, así q relájense y respiren xD

El próximo capítulo les va a gustar, lo presiento!!, pero hay q esperar xD (Risa malvada ¬.¬) No me odien -

Saludos -


	6. Hablar

Disclaimer: Nada de nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Child-Of-God13, en cuanto a mi, yo solo soy una chica desocupada que decidió traducir un fic que le encanta para que los demás pudieran leerlo (no pues, q altruista, ni yo me la creo xD)

* * *

**I Am Silent**

Capítulo 7: **Hablar**

Más tarde, esa misma noche, todos estábamos en la sala viendo televisión. Emmet tenía el control, así que más bien, estábamos siendo forzados a ver la lucha libre.

El teléfono sonó, todos tenían miradas confusas en sus rostros, aparte de los vampiros de Denali nadie tenía el número y ellos usualmente llamaban a los celulares.

Esme se levantó rápidamente para responder. Emmet pausó la TV para que pudiéramos oír la conversación.

"Hola" respondió Esme.

"¡Hey!, es Alina, sólo estaba llamando para ver como les está yendo". Alina respondió.

"Ella" era aparentemente mi nuevo nombre, quería gritarlas que mi nombre era Bella, pero mi boca no se movía.

Fui sacada de mi ensueño cuando Edward le dio un golpecito a mi hombro. "¿Te gustaría subir conmigo?" me preguntó.

El estaba tan conectado conmigo que era misterioso. En respuesta comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras con Edward detrás mio.

Me detuve en la parte alta de las escaleras, además de a mi cuarto no tenía idea de a donde íbamos. Tenía una leve idea de donde quedaba el cuarto de Edward pues estaba un poco agobiada cuando el me lo había explicado el primer día.

Había estado fuera de la escuela por cuatro días, tratando de ajustarme, y sabía que era tiempo de regresar a ella. Edward se había quedado en casa conmigo y yo no quería que él perdiera más clases.

Miré el reloj, tenía una hora para alistarme para la escuela. Edward, siguiendo mi mirada lo comprendió.

"Será mejor que nos alistemos" concluyo. "Nos vemos abajo en una hora".

Esto me hizo reír, wow, ¿de donde vino eso? Yo nunca sonreía, excepto con esa chica, Abigail, ella era tan linda que era difícil no sonreír.

Últimamente me había estado sintiendo feliz, pero era duro no hacerlo. Edward me hacía muy feliz y realmente me agradaba, quiero decir real, realmente me agradaba.

Me puse una camisa blanca, con un suéter azul de cuello en V, y até mi cabello en una cola de caballo. El tiempo pasó tan rápido.

Cuando agarré mi maleta e hice mi camino hacia abajo me sorprendió ver que todos me estaban esperando.

"Tenemos que llevar los dos carros". Nos anunció Jasper.

"¡Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper y yo tomaremos mi auto!" Dijo Alice mientras atravesaba la puerta.

Edward río en silencio por su entusiasmo y me hizo señas para seguirlo hacia su Volvo. "Supongo que tendremos que tomar mi auto". Declaró.

En el momento no pude controlar mi rostro, sonreí, mi primera sonrisa real desde hacia mucho.

Noté que mi sonrisa hizo que Edward sonriera, lo que me hizo sonreír aun más ancho si acaso era posible.

El resto del camino a la escuela fue silencioso. Pasé la mayoría del tiempo viendo a Edward conducir. Había sido cambiada poco después de mis cumpleaños número 16, por lo tanto nunca aprendí a manejar, además de que nací por 1950. Andrew y Alina nunca se interesaron por darme una licencia, porque pensaban que no tenía ningún interés.

Pero si lo tenía, solo que no lo expresaba, la gente olvida que el que no lo diga no significa que no lo quiera.

Porque lo quería, inmensamente, quería conducir súper-rápido e ir a diferentes lugares lejos de aquí. Pero al mismo tiempo, no quería estar sola, no podía. Necesitaba oír gente hablando, eso calmaba mi corazón herido.

Extrañaba a mi familia, la mayoría de los vampiros olvidan su vida humana, pero desde que puedo ver incluso las cosas que los vampiros no recuerdan, puedo recordar toda mi vida humana.

Tenía una madre, un padre, una bella tía, una sobrina lista, un tío afectuoso y lo que más extrañaba, mi hermano mayor y su esposa.

Incluso si yo fuera humana esto no importaría, ambos murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenía trece, y ese fue el día exacto cuando dejé de hablar.

No era feliz, ver a mi hermano mayor me hacía muy feliz, y cuando el murió yo juré nunca ser feliz de nuevo.

¿Pero tal vez, aquél juramento no aplicaba si yo estaba medio muerta? Pensé.

Pero antes de que pudiera profundizar mas la idea, entramos en el parqueadero de la escuela. Y tan pronto como Edward salió del auto una chica rubia con una nariz falsa lo interceptó. "Lauren", Edward silbó en disgusto.

"¡Hola Edward!, escuché que no te estabas sintiendo muy bien, pero ahora que te estas sintiendo mejor me estaba preguntando si tal vez te gustaría, te gustaría salir conmigo, ¿tal vez esta noche?" Le preguntó ella en su –no sutil- manera coqueta. Estupendo, pensé, eso es un montón de gustos (disculpen si no suena bien, pero no tenia idea como mas traducirlo.)

Edward la miró disgustado, "No estoy ocupado", respondió.

"bueno, que tal-" Trató Lauren de nuevo.

"Estoy ocupado cada noche por el resto de la secundaria". Agregó Edward no muy placenteramente. El pasó a Lauren conmigo justo en sus talones.

Fui a mi primera clase y me senté, por supuesto que había estado allí antes pero ahora me sentía diferente, ahora yo estaba con los Cullen.

El primer día de escuela había estado tan agobiada, había tanta gente, pero ahora me estaba sintiendo un poco mejor.

Tuve el almuerzo con los Cullen, y quedé sorprendida de cuan calmado eran. En casa siempre eran ruidosos y Jasper siempre estaba siendo afectado por las emociones de alguien. Pero ahora, aunque todos estaban sentados en la misma mesa, miraban a diferentes paredes.

Yo sólo estaba sentada ahí, observando a los "chicos" Cullen cuando un chico se me acercó.

Su nombre era Mike, y sabía que era un jugador, había tocado su mano y había visto con cuantas chicas había jugado, y sabía que yo era su próximo objetivo.

"¿Te gustaría ir a comer algo mañana en la noche?" Me preguntó, mañana era viernes.

Sacudí mi cabeza, y Edward viendo mi molestia, respondió por mi. "Aléjate de ella Newton, ella no tiene interés".

"¿Eres su guardaespaldas o algo?" regresó Mike.

"No, resulta que se que no le interesas". Dijo Edward entre dientes.

"¿Por qué no la dejas responder por si mima?" Mike se mofó.

"¿Al menos sabes su nombre, Newton?" Replicó Edward.

"No, pero apuesto que tu tampoco". Mike contraatacó.

No pude soportarlo más. Me levanté y caminé hacia fuera, a casa.

Sólo era mi segundo día de escuela y hasta ahora ya había escapado dos veces.

La primera vez porque estaba asustada, la segunda porque estaba molesta. Estaba corriendo sin excusas.

Cuando estuve de regreso en la casa de los Cullen, noté que Esme ya estaba en casa.

Cuando entré no la vi en ninguna parte y tratando de evitar una conversación me dirigí a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta y le puse seguro. No estaba de humos para ver a nadie. Iba a estar demasiado preocupada hundiéndome en mi tristeza.

Incluso a través de toda la tristeza me temo que estaba más asustada que nada. Me gustaba Edward, eso es lo que me asustaba. ¿Qué si mi detestaba?, es decir, real, real, realmente me gustaba él.

¿Qué si yo le molestaba?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oí la puerta cerrarse en el piso de abajo.

Rápidamente me deslicé abajo y me senté en la parte inferior de las escaleras a escuchar.

"No puedo creer que hayamos tenido que salir temprano debido a esa estúpida cosa". Rosalie replicó.

Miré el reloj, sólo había pasado media hora desde mi pequeño incidente.

"Ella no es estúpida". Dijo Emmet cautelosamente.

"¡Si, ella es y tiene algunos problemas mayores! Rosalie gritó.

No pude soportarlo más, me puse de pie a la vista de todos, y todos miraron sorprendidos hacia mi. No había hablado en 59 años, porque nunca había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo y juré no hacerlo. Estaba a punto de romper mi voto.

Estaba furiosa. Y todo juramento que había hecho de solo hablar cuando estuviera realmente feliz, sabía que nunca iba a pasar, entonces me deje ir, gruñí en frustración.

Entonces tomé una profunda respiración y dije mis primeras palabras en 59 años. _"Sólo porque no hable no significa que sea estúpida. Yo también tengo sentimientos"_. Todos tenían miradas de sorpresa, y yo sentía como apunto de matar algo. Entonces, antes de que mis impulsos sacaran lo mejor de mí. Corría hacia fuera, dentro del bosque.

Maté dos ciervos, entonces no pude más y comencé a sollozar. No tenía idea de donde estaba, pero sabía que no estaba en Forks.

EPOV

"Alice, ¿puedes ver algo? Pregunté, "Ella" acababa de irse de la escuela y no se por qué, pero estaba genuinamente preocupado.

"La vi regresando a la casa, Esme está allí". Respondió ella.

"Pienso que deberíamos ir a ver, ella se estaba sintiendo bastante herida". Jasper nos cortó.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Jasper". Dijo Alice.

Finalmente, después de cinco minutos de debate, todos nosotros, excepto Rosalie, estuvimos de acuerdo que deberíamos regresar a ver como estaba "Ella".

Todo el camino a casa Rosalie se estuvo quejando en su mente, ¿por qué teníamos que cuidar a la chica silenciosa?

Cuando llegamos a casa, Rosalie finalmente dijo sus sentimientos en voz alta. "No puedo creer que hayamos tenido que salir temprano debido a esa estúpida cosa". Dijo.

Sentí la necesidad de rasgarla en tiras, "Ella" no era una cosa y no era estúpida.

"Ella no es estúpida". Dijo Emmet como voz a mis pensamientos, aunque por sus pensamientos sabía que estaba asustado de lo que Rosalie podía decir.

"¡Si, ella es y tiene algunos problemas mayores! Rosalie gritó, entonces todos nos quedamos callados cuando la sentimos a "Ella" en el umbral de la puerta.

"Ella" se veía realmente herida, y parecía como si pudiera matar a Rosalie, y estoy bastante seguro que su rostro era un espejo del mio.

Parecía como si estuviera decidiendo algo, entonces, por primera vez ella abrió su boca, tomo una respiración profunda y dijo, _"Sólo porque no hable no significa que sea estúpida. Yo también tengo sentimientos"_. Ella se veía como si fuera a llorar si pudiera. Entonces corrió fuera de la puerta.

No podía moverme, estaba hipnotizado, su voz era hermosa, y era como crema como para un profundo corte, su voz me hizo sentir de repente más feliz de lo que había estado en años.

Entonces, tan pronto como mi cerebro registró el hecho de que ella se había ido, hice contacto visual con Alice, y yo también, corrí hacia fuera.

* * *

Nota de la Autora: Espero que lo disfruten!

Mi PC ya está bien, ¡yupi!, aquí va este, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, fue un poco mas largo que los demás y en el finalmente sucedió lo q esperábamos, ¿qué les pareció lo que dijo? A mi me encantó… ahora llega lo interesante (risa malvada)

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, mi correo nunca asistía lleno pero ahora si xD… y como lo prometido es deuda, me voy a poner a trabajar en las traducciones que me atrasé.

Nos leemos


	7. Paseos Forestales

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, La Saga Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Child-Of-God13.

Hola a todos!! De nuevo muchas gracias por los reviews n.n

* * *

**I Am Silent**

Capítulo 8: **Paseos Forestales**

BPOV

Después de estar agachada sobre la tierra por una cantidad inmensurable de tiempo, me levanté y comencé a vagar alrededor. Sabía que no podría regresar a vivir con los Cullen, ni ahora ni nunca.

Ahora que ellos sabían que podía hablar, tendría que hablar y entonces vendrían las preguntas.

Ellos querrían saber mi nombre, mi edad, mi poder, todo.

Y estaba Andrew, por haber tocado su mano en muchas ocasiones, sabía que su más profundo secreto era que quería dominar el mundo.

El deseaba superar a los Volturi y todo lo relacionado con esas líneas. Y yo sabía que el poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente.

Él se convertiría en un salvaje, una bestia asesina, corrupta por el poder y el dinero, y nunca se detendría.

Yo también sabía que la única razón por la que se casó con Alina fue por su poder, el poder de hacer que los demás pensaran lo que ella quisiera.

El poder de Alina, por suerte, no funcionaba conmigo por mi habilidad natural de bloquear los poderes mentales, pero quién sabe que podría hacerle a los Cullen.

Si Andrew descubría mi poder, me convertiría en otra ficha en su pequeño juego, y el me llevaría.

Me volvería como él, mala, hambrienta de poder.

Su fachada era buena, demasiado buena.

Es por eso que no podía regresar, nunca.

EPOV

Fui en diferentes direcciones, buscando algún rastro, o algún indicio de a donde había ido "ella". Busqué por el perímetro del bosque, bastante seguro de que había dejado Forks

¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto por ella? El pensamiento me golpeaba como una piedra. Nunca me había sentido de esta manera. Era como si tuviera que encontrarla, yo quería, no, la necesitaba conmigo.

Comencé a dirigirme al norte, seguro de que ella estaría lejos de la civilización.

De tanto en tanto notaba una esencia o dos, pero ninguna era de ella.

Ardilla, ciervo, conejo, oso, cualquier humano, así continuó por horas, entonces fue cuando oí me celular.

Al abrirlo noté que era Alice, "hola" dije, la urgencia se notaba en mi voz.

"Edward, tuve una visión de ella, ella estaba vagando por ahí". Dijo calmadamente.

Suspiré, esto iba a durar para siempre.

"¿Quieres que envíe a Emmet y Japer?". Me ofreció Alice.

"No, ella me conoce mejor a mi, será mejor si no vamos tantos". Decidí.

"Está bien, supongo que estas en lo correcto". Respondió Alice suavemente. "Mantendré una mirada en ella".

"Gracias". Respondí. "Adiós Alice".

"Adiós" vino su pequeña voz desde el teléfono.

Esto era culpa de Rosalie, si ella no hubiera sido tan mala, "ella" aún estaría aquí. Pero entonces, si Rosalie no hubiera sido así, "ella" no hubiera hablado.

Su voz era tan bella, yo sólo quería escucharla hablar por siempre. ¿Tal vez me estaba volviendo un poco obsesivo? Reí en silencio por el pensamiento.

Justo en ese momento, mis pensamientos fueron cortados cuando encontré su rastro, ajá, ahora si estaba llegando a algo.

Seguí el rastro hacia el norte hasta la frontera canadiense, "ella" era rápida.

Estaba a media milla de Canadá, cuando oí un suave sollozo, pero no era un sollozo humano, estaba seguro. Era "ella".

La encontré recostada contra un árbol, su cabeza descansando en sus rodillas, sus pequeños brazos alrededor de sus piernas.

Lentamente, para no asustarla, me senté a su lado y comencé a frotar círculos en su espalda.

Después de llorar por cerca de 10 minutos, "ella" finalmente miró hacia arriba, finalmente encontrando mis ojos.

Lo que hizo a continuación me tomó por sorpresa. En lugar de salir corriendo, o mirar hacia otro lado como esperaba de ella, me sonrió, una media sonrisa.

Entonces, estiró su mano, "mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan". Ella habló, "y tengo 16 años".


	8. Conversaciones

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, la Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Child-Of-God13

JAJA, Ladyblacky, tu comentario me hizo reir, no había pensado en Pinky y Cerebro pero es una buena comparación xD. Se que a la mayoría le parece un alivio que ya no le diga "ella", os aseguro que lo es para mi también (olvidaba poner las comillas). ¿Les sorprendió que Andrew fuera el malo? Esperen, las sorpresas aún no acaban…

* * *

**I Am Silent**

Capítulo 9: **Conversaciones**

BPOV

No tengo idea que me pasó, pero pienso que tuvo que ver con la aparente obsesión que tengo con Edward.

De alguna manera, sabía que podía confiar en él, y como lo había notado momentos antes, aunque solo nos conocíamos desde apenas 9 días, me sentía conectada con él, y en algún lugar a lo largo de esos días, el me había comenzado a gustar.

Pero yo no iba a decir nada, porque estaba bastante segura que yo no le gustaba a él, ¿Cómo podría? Yo no era nada especial.

Finalmente, después de superar su sorpresa, la respuesta que había estado esperando vino, "Isabella", el dijo, "ese es un bonito nombre".

"Gracias, ¿adivino que quieres oír una explicación?". Yo le pregunté, sorprendida por la facilidad con que las palabras venían después de 59 años de silencio.

"Sólo si quieres compartirla". Él contestó, pero podía notar el afán en sus ojos.

"Bueno, ¿Qué quieres saber? Le pregunté.

"Supongo que primero debería preguntar dónde naciste" Afirmó.

"Bueno, nací en las Montañas Rocosas, durante la gran depresión de 1935. Crecí en el norte de Colorado y fui educada por mis padres Charlie y Renee Swan. Tuve un hermano mayor llamado Carl Swan, quien más tarde se casó con Karen Martin y tuvo una hija llamada Celine, también tuve una tía llamada Leeann que estaba casada con James Wilson". Expliqué, dejando fuera algunos detalles.

"Estas escondiendo algo". Él aseguró, obligándome a entrar en detalles.

"Mi hermano, quien era mi modelo a seguir, y su esposa, quien era mi mejor amiga, murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando yo tenía trece, porque los cinturones de seguridad no eran requeridos en ese entonces. Mi sobrina estaba bien, pero ese fue el día en que dejé de hablar".

"¿Por qué dejaste de hablar? Me preguntó. No tienes que responder si no quieres".

Estaba halagada de que le importara tanto, entonces pensé que merecía saber. "Dejé de hablar porque no era feliz". Admití.

Edward pareció sentir me renuencia sobre ese tema y decidió seguir adelante. "¿Cómo te convertiste en un vampiro?.

"Fui a caminar después de mi cumpleaños número 16, sólo para aclarar mi mente, cuando fui tomada por un hombre con ojos rojos, y él me dejó en el bosque, cambiando, ahí fue cuando Andrew y Alina me encontaron". Encogí mis hombre como si no fuera la gran cosa.

"Entonces" Él levanto una ceja, "¿tienes algún talento?". Puedo decir que él realmente quería saber, pero estaba tratando de no sonar tan ansioso.

"Si, si lo tengo". Tomé un respiro profundo, "Puedo leer las memorias, todos los pensamientos, toda tu vida entera con sólo tocar tu mano".

El jadeó.

EPOV

Ella sabía todo, por eso había tocado nuestras manos el primer día.

¡Esto era grande! Es decir, Carlisle querría saber como era ella de humana para ser bendecida con este talento!

"¡Vamos! Necesitamos regresar y mostrarle a Carlisle tu poder" Me levanté y jalé su muñeca suavemente, pero ella no se movió.

"No, no puedo regresar, la gente comenzará a hacer preguntas y Andrew me alejará". Ella protestó.

"No te preocupes, no tienes que irte si no quieres hacerlo" Respondí, ¿por qué estaba tan preocupada?

"No, no regresaré". Ella aún estaba sentada en le hierba.

No sabía que hacer, no podía simplemente irme y dejarla aquí, sabía que no podía, pero tampoco podía quedarme aquí para siempre.

"Estamos de camino". El pensamiento de Alice penetró en mi mente, bien, al menos ella había visto venir esto. Pero cuando me voltee, Bella se había ido.

BPOV

No podía regresar, ¿Por qué no podían entenderlo?

Yo tenía que salir de aquí, sería lo mejor par todos.

Él había olvidado que yo aún estaba sosteniendo su mano cuando el pensamiento de Alice llegó a su mente, ellos iban a forzarme a regresar.

Yo no iba a regresar, no lo haría.


	9. Realizaciones

Disclaimer: De nuevo lo digo y lo reitero, nada me pertenece, la historia es de Child-Of-God13 y la saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, me pregunto si ella sabrá de estos fics

Ya alcanzamos los 128 reviews!!, muchas gracias a todos por leer la historia y comentar, es muy bueno saber que les gusta n.n

* * *

**I Am Silent**

Capítulo 10: **Realizaciones**

EPOV

Teníamos un plan.

No me gustaba mucho, pero íbamos a ir sobre Bella y arrastrarla a la casa con nosotros. Emmet y yo íbamos a atraparla, Jasper la calmaría y Alice haría la supervisión o el refuerzo por si necesitábamos más músculos.

Limpiamos el bosque por horas, hasta que finalmente la encontramos.

Salté desde la izquierda, Emmet desde la derecha, entonces, ambos agarramos sus brazos.

Cuando Bella se dio cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo, lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro, y déjame decirte, me rompió el corazón verla llorar.

A medida que comenzamos a arrastrarla, ella dejó de resistirse, pero junto con esto, dejó de hablar, estaba volviendo a ser silenciosa.

Cuando regresamos a la casa, Rosalie no aparecía por ningún lado, pero Esme estaba esperando en el pórtico con Carlisle a su lado.

En lugar de dejarla en el pórtico, nosotros la llevamos a su cuarto y la sentamos ahí. Entonces esperamos.

Aparentemente estábamos recibiendo el tratamiento de silencio porque no decía nada, ella sólo estaba sentada en su cama y miraba la pared.

Algo acerca de ella me intrigaba, aunque sabía algo a cerca suyo, aún quería saber más, pero no sabía porqué.

Le hice señas a mi familia para que dejara el cuarto, estaba bastante seguro que ella no echaría el cerrojo si yo estaba ahí.

Lentamente me agaché a su lado. "¿Estas bien?" le pregunté.

Ella no respondía.

"Escucha, estamos a cargo de ti, no podíamos solo dejarte en el bosque, eso rompería e corazón de Andrew". Le expliqué.

Ella resopló.

Me senté a su lado sin hacer nada durante horas. Ella no decía nada.

Finalmente dijo algo, "supongo que sobreactué, sólo un poco". Susurró. "Simplemente no me gusta estar rodeada de mucha gente".

Entonces la abracé, no se porque, pero se sintió bien. "Está bien, comprendo", le aseguré. "¿Te gustaría bajar?".

"No". Replicó.

Estaba aprendiendo rápidamente que a ella le tomaba un poco acostumbrarse a ciertas ideas. Hablar era, probablemente, mucho a lo que acostumbrarse para ella.

"Está bien, podemos simplemente hablar", le dije.

Esperé a que ella hiciera alguna pregunta, pero en eso recordé que ella sabía todo, no tenía necesidad de saber nada más.

Está bien, supongo que yo iba a hacer las preguntas, aclaré mi garganta innecesariamente. "Ese primer día cuando comenzaste a sollozar, ¿A quién le estabas leyendo el pasado?" le pregunté.

"El de Rosalie". Respondió rápidamente.

"¿Cuál es tu color favorito?" pregunté.

Simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Suspiré, esto iba a ser difícil. Pero aunque ella me estaba hablando un poco, era solamente a mí y me sentí especial, ella no le hablaba a nadie más, en absoluto, pero me había contado todo y estaba respondiendo a mis preguntas. Tal vez le agradaba, supuse.

"¿Tienes algún color favorito?" traté de nuevo.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

Corrí mis manos por mi cabello, algo que hacía cuando estaba nervioso, algo que no había hecho en años.

Nos sentamos en silencio por una cantidad inmensurable de tiempo, pero era un silencio confortable, casi sentía que no necesitaba palabras para comunicarme, simplemente el sentarme allí era suficiente.

Cuando casi parecía que el resto del mundo no existía, que éramos simplemente los dos, comencé, distraídamente, a acariciar su cabello, su hermoso cabello marrón que caía hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Su cabello era tan hermoso y suave, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que me estaba mirando. Por eso, cuando miré y me encontré con ese profundo par de ojos cafés que nunca había visto, casi me caigo de la cama.

Me di cuenta que nunca la había mirado directamente a los ojos, era hermosos. Todas sus emociones estaban ahí, y sabía que ella confiaba en mi.

La perfección del momento fue interrumpida cuando Alice tocó la puerta. Ella no estaba tan cómoda alrededor de los otros aún.

"¿Qué sucede Alice?" La llamé.

Alice, sintiendo la incomodidad de Bella, sólo abrió la puerta en parte. "Íbamos a ir a cazar y queríamos saber si ustedes querían venir".

Sacudí mi cabeza, tomé una breve parada para ver a Bella. Ella también sacudió su cabeza.

"Está bien entonces, pero vamos a jugar béisbol mas tarde!" y sonrió.

Bella también sonrió, ella debió haber visto mis memorias a cerca de cuando jugaba.

"¿Jugarás?" le pregunté mirándola.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Prefiero mirar solamente".

"Está bien".

BPOV

Unas pocas horas después me encontré a mi misma en un claro, no lejos de la casa, sentada en un tronco junto con Esme y viendo al resto de los Cullen jugar béisbol.

Esme abrió su boca como si fuera a hablar, pero cambió de idea cuando me vio tensa.

No se porqué, pero por alguna razón no me sentía cómoda hablando con ella. La verdad era que sólo me sentía cómoda hablando con Edward, el era amable y escuchaba.

Sabía que podría confiar en él. Cuando el me hablaba, era el equivalente de la medicina contra el dolor de algún humano, disipaba mis preocupaciones.

Edward era como mi sombrilla en una tormenta, mi roca en un río furioso y mi mapa cuando estaba perdida en el bosque.

Edward me hacia sentir segura y amada, y sabía que yo sentía un innegable atracción hacia él, la tuve desde el primer día aquí. Él me comprendía y mis razones para no hablar y aunque yo no le respondía él seguía hablándome, por primera vez en años me sentí una persona real.

Entonces fue cuando llegué a la conclusión, _estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen_.

* * *

Lo se, me quieren acabar por no actualizar rápido como había prometido, no los juzgo, pero es que el colegio me tenía de todos lados, he estado muy ocupada, creo que los profesores nos confunden con robots porque no paran de dejarnos trabajos, exámenes y más trabajos, como si fueramos incansables! Eso no es justo ¬¬!, basta de quejas xD

Espero hayan disfrutado de este cap -


	10. Realizaciones 2

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Child-Of-God13, yo solo estoy traduciendo para que ustedes la disfruten

¿Así q me van a acabar cuando termine de traducir? Jaja, creo q me he metido en líos por demorarme xD

* * *

**I Am Silent**

Capítulo 11: **Realizaciones 2**

EPOV

Jugar béisbol fue mucho más divertido que como lo recordaba.

Ok, lo admitiré, tal vez me estaba luciendo un poquito para Bella.

Ahora nos dirigíamos para la casa, Bella estaba caminando a mi lado aunque sin tocarme. "Así que, ¿disfrutaste del juego?" le pregunté.

Ella me miró con esos magníficos ojos y asintió con la cabeza lentamente, una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Ver su sonrisa me hizo sonreír, ella era magnífica.

Continuamos caminando a paso humano sin razón particular, sólo disfrutando el hermoso tiempo de un octubre tardío. Los pájaros revoloteaban alrededor de los árboles fuera del alcance.

Los animales sentían un depredador donde quiere que estuviéramos cerca, lo mismo con los humanos. Ellos no estaban seguros porque, pero se sentían incómodos alrededor nuestro, si tan solo supieran lo que estaban viendo.

Ellos estaban viendo su peor pesadilla.

Los vampiros eran los dueños de las pesadillas, tal vez no los de tipo vegetariano, pero si los salvajes bebedores de sangre. Las pesadillas que incluían colmillos, sangre y por supuesto muerte, las pesadillas que ningún humano disfrutaba. Las pesadillas en las que te despertabas gritando, prendías las luces y no podías dormir por algunas noches después. Las pesadillas donde saltabas por cualquier pequeño sonido, y donde siempre estabas respirando pesadamente, y que por cualquier razón, no podías dejar de verte asustado, si, esas pesadillas.

Había estado tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no había notado que casi estábamos en la casa, y tampoco me había dado cuenta que Bella me había hablado.

La miré con una confusión que era evidente en mis ojos y en mi lenguaje corporal de modo que cualquier humano hubiera podido leerla. Viendo mi situación ella repitió su pregunta, "¿mañana regresaremos al colegio?" preguntó con su suave voz aunque el tono estaba lleno con tono subyacente de fuerza.

"Si, hemos perdido demasiados días hasta ahora". Le respondí pensando que mi respuesta fue lista, hasta que me di cuenta que ella podría pensar que fue por su culpa. "No te preocupes, pensaremos una buena historia, siempre lo hacemos". Le aseguré, aunque fue inútil porque ella podía ver que no tenía ningún plan.

En eso noté que ella no había tocado mi mano desde temprano en la mañana, de hecho, ella no había tocado a nadie desde entonces. Como si ella estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos, aunque su mano no estaba cerca de mi cuerpo, ella me sintió mirando su mano y supo lo que estaba pensando.

"Me gusta respetar la privacidad de los otros". Susurro como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

La respeté por eso, realmente lo hice, pero me eché a reír en todo caso. Jadeando por aire respondí su mirada interrogativa. "¿privacidad? ¿En nuestra casa? ¡Nunca!" Ahora estaba jadeando sin saber porqué, ya que no tenía necesidad por de respirar. "¡Con un lector de mentes, una psíquica y un empático no tenemos idea lo que significa privacidad!". Me detuve, estábamos a casi 9 metros de la casa ahora. "Además, asumo que tu ya conoces nuestras vidas desde el día que te conocimos".

Ella asintió y dijo algo que no había estado esperando. "Debo decir que la historia de Alice fue la mas divertida, todo el asunto de cuando conoció a Jasper".

Esta mujer nunca dejaba de sorprenderme, nunca hacía o decía lo que yo esperaba, o reaccionaba como lo había planeado.

Entonces me golpeó, como cuando Emmet lo hace cuando me burlo de él. "¿Bella?" pregunté, ahora estábamos sólo a 3 metros de la casa, era ahora o nunca.

Ella me miró dejándome ver que tenía toda su atención.

Estaba nervioso y no tenía ni idea porqué. Tal vez era por el hecho que estaba a punto de preguntarle a Bella algo, bueno, no sólo algo, le iba a pedir que hiciera algo por mi.

"Umm, Alice no puede recordar nada acerca de su vida humana y me estaba preguntando si tal vez tu podrías ayudarnos a entenderlo?" Le dije tan rápido que un humano hubiera pensado que acababa de silbar.

Pero Bella siendo una vampiro asintió, y dijo en la manera más corta posible, "Lo se todo, pero dame 5 días pera averiguar más". Lo dijo de una manera tan impasible que no sonaba como la Bella que yo conocía y ama-

Espera un segundo, ¿iba a decir que amaba?

¿Lo estaba, verdad? Enamorado. Yo nunca había amado a nadie fuera de mi familia antes. ¿Estaba realmente enamorado? No, no podría estarlo, Si, la mejor parte de mi lo discutió, eso era.

Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta, completamente, como un corrientazo en mi muerto corazón, _yo estaba enamorado de Issabella Swan._

* * *

¿Esperaban que le dijera a Bella algo distinto? Jaja.


	11. Admiradores Secretos

Disclaimer: Nada me es mío, la saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Child-Of-God13, a quien le agradezco, de nuevo, por permitirme traducirla.

Se que este capítulo les va encantar!!

* * *

**I Am Silent**

Capítulo 12: **Admiradores secretos**

BPOV

El siguiente día siguiente me levanté y fui a la escuela. Por un día entero.

Sorprendente, lo se.

Asi que, para resumir, he estado en Forks por un total de dos semanas y media, y he asistido un gran total de dos días completos a la escuela, contando las dos mitades de día. Ahora sólo hablo cuando es absolutamente necesario.

Ahora el "playboy Newton" se ha transformado en "acosador Newton". Fui a Biología, el fue a Biología. Fui al gimnasio, el fue al gimnasio. De alguna manera el se las había arreglado para cambiar su horario de manera que encajara con el mio (no tengo ni idea). Me deja notas de amor en mi locker y me ha invitado repetidamente a almorzar, a lo cual, por supuesto, he procedido a evitar dando excusas.

Luego las cosas fueron de mal en peor; él empezó a enviarme caramelos a la dirección de los Cullen, cómo la obtuvo, no tengo idea, porque sabía con certeza que los Cullen no se encontraban en la guía telefónica.

Poniendo de lado el incidente con Mike, la escuela estaba yendo bastante bien, estaba inscrita para segundo, siendo que nunca había terminado ese grado.

Pero aún más importante, comencé a cavar más en el pasado de Alice, y déjame decirte que a mí, de ninguna manera, me gustaba lo que veía.

Vi padres tirando a su hija mayor en un asilo. Vi hermanas menores convirtiéndose en visitantes semanales. Vi un vampiro convirtiéndose en amante de una humana. A Continuación otro vampiro entro en la escena, uno que quería la sangre de cierto residente, uno que haría lo que fuera para obtener lo que quería. Vi al cariñoso mordiendo a su amada para salvarla. Vi un vampiro siendo desgarrado en fragmentos. La vi a ella sola.

Sabía como se sentía, como se sentía estar sola. Pero a través de eso vi coraje, confiando sólo en sus visiones para guiarla, encontrando su alma gemela y siendo felices para siempre. Sin embargo, por alguna razón no estaba lista para compartir esto todavía, mi subconsciente me dijo que era mejor esperar.

Edward y yo comenzamos a volvernos más y más cercanos. Yo no solía hablar mucho, pero disfrutaba oírlo hablar. No toqué mas a ninguno de los Cullen, sentía que me estaba inmiscuyendo en algo que no me importaba.

Realmente no le hablaba a nadie además de Edward, por alguna razón no confiaba en ellos. Era un sentimiento que no podía ignorar.

Eventualmente comencé a responder preguntas simples, pero no explicaba más de un "si" o "no". Carlisle, siempre interesado en el conocimiento comenzó a investigar algunas cosas sobre mi talento, no a fondo, pero ocasionalmente encontraba un libro con una pequeña nota a cerca de loas poderes de un vampiro, y me comparaba con mayoría de oraciones mientras sonaran semi-realistas.

Desde hace unos días atrás, cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de Edward no había podido sacármelo de la cabeza. No le quería contar porque temía que él pensara que era molesto, justo como pensaba yo de Mike.

Sabía que realmente lo amaba, no era un simple gusto, lo era completamente. Sabía que Jasper lo podía sentir, cada vez que Edward y yo estábamos en el mismo cuarto él me miraba de forma significativa, luego cambiaba sus ojos a Edward, y me volvía a mirar a mi. Eso me molestaba como ninguna otra cosa.

Rosalie y yo aún no nos hablábamos. Realmente esperaba no haber herido sus sentimientos porque ella realmente me agradaba y yo la respetaba, después de todo lo que había pasado ella era capaz de ser feliz. Bueno, feliz hasta que yo vine. Algunas veces sentía como si fuera una intrusa, la manera en que todos se reían de algo que Emmet o Alice hacían y yo no, me sentía excluida.

EL sábado por la mañana de la misma semana, estaba sentada en mi habitación, trabajando en una de mis canciones, cuando la puerta casi fue tirada abajo por una súper-emocionada Alice. Ella me secuestró y me ató a una silla en su cuarto y aunque yo podía escaparme, estaba demasiado curiosa para hacerlo.

Todo el día Alice trabajó en mi cabello y maquillaje, no se me permitía verme al espejo, por lo que no tenía idea que estaba haciendo. También noté que ella estaba siendo muy cuidadosa de no tocar mi piel, (por desgracia, mi cabello no contaba).

Finalmente, cerca de la tres me pude parar de la silla para ir al armario, donde un vestido sin tirantas de azul brillante estaba esperando. Déjame decirte que era absolutamente magnífico. Realmente era más allá de magnífico, era para mantener el aliento.

Después que estuve vestida, Alice me llevó escaleras abajo, por mi muñeca dicho sea de paso, al vestíbulo donde Edward estaba esperando.

Edward se veía increíblemente guapo en su traje negro, que estaba acentuado con una rosa roja en la solapa. Y para mi sorpresa, Edward estaba siendo sostenido, de la misma manera que yo, por un sonriente Jasper.

OH no, ellos me estaban tendiendo una trampa! No podía creerlo. No le gustaba a Edward, estaba segura de eso.

Sabía que estaba en lo correcto, simplemente lo sabía.

EPOV

Cuando Alice dejó a Bella bajar las escaleras viéndose como para parar de respirar, me di cuenta de lo que ellos estaban haciendo.

Toda la semana yo había estado viendo a Bella, desde que llegué a la conclusión de que la amaba y estaba completamente seguro que ella no regresaba sentía lo mismo.

Jasper debió haber tenido pistas de mis emociones, entonces obtuvo ayuda Alice para tenderme una trampa! ¿Qué estaban tratando de hacer? ¿Hacer que Bella me odiase? Podía decir por la mirada en su rostro que ella estaba completamente incómoda.

Entonces, al mismo tiempo, Japer y Alice se miraron el uno al otro por la esquina de sus ojos, echaron un vistazo hacia Bella y hacia mi y entonces guiñaron un ojo. Ambos fuimos llevados a mi Volvo. Bella fue empujada al asiento de pasajeros con gracia mientras que yo fui lanzado por Jasper sin tanta gracia. Jasper procedió a darme las llaves.

Ambas puertas fueron cerradas, pero con mi súper-desarrollado oído oí a Jasper decir "Diviértanse, y traten de no regresar a casa tan temprano". Mientras yo ponía las llaves en la ignición y me alistaba para manejar.

Esta iba a ser una noche larga.

* * *

Adelanto: ¿realmente lo necesitan?


	12. La cita

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, La Saga Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Child-Of-God13.

* * *

**I Am Silent**

Capítulo 13: **La cita**

BPOV

Tan pronto comenzamos a manejar mis nervios comenzaron a crecer. ¿Qué pensaría Edward? ¿Cómo reaccionaría?... Fui sacada de mis pensamientos por la voz de Edward.

"Bien, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?" Preguntó de manera normal. No tenía ni idea cómo responder así que simplemente me encogí de hombros.

"Aparentemente Alice piensa que no pasamos suficiente tiempo juntos". Él rió silenciosamente como si yo no estuviera en la más embarazosa noche de mi vida.

Eventualmente terminamos en el prado que él me había mostrado antes, y para mi sorpresa, pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo hablando. Le conté algunas cosas sobre mi vida humana y él habló acerca de lo que pensaba de su familia y aunque yo ya sabía casi todos sus pensamientos, no me quejé.

En un punto, horas después, yo estaba mirándolo a él y de la misma manera, él me estaba mirando a mí.

Simplemente nos mirábamos fijamente el uno al otro, sin decir nada, sólo mirándonos.

Entonces, milenios después, su mano se levantó y tocó mi mejilla.

"No tienes idea cuan hermosa te ves". El suspiró conforme acarició mi mejilla. Yo sonreí.

Luego, el tomó una profunda respiración y dijo algo que yo había estado queriendo decirle para siempre. _"Te amo Bella"._

Estaba tan feliz en ese momento, más feliz de lo que había estado en toda mi vida, sentía como si la herida en mi corazón hubiera sanado y los agujeros que habían sido cavados fueran llenados.

Despacio y algo vacilante, extendí mi mano y peiné su desordenado cabello bronce a un lado. "_Yo también te amo, y desde hace mucho tiempo_". Le respondí en un susurro fantasmal, asustada por lo que él podría pensar.

Pero, para mi absoluta sorpresa, él no dijo nada, simplemente se inclinó lentamente y puso sus labios en los míos.

Fue increíble, la manera en que nuestros labios encajaban como si hubiesen sido moldeados con ese propósito. Mi mente comenzó a actualizarse pero fui capaz de concentrarme completamente en Edward, ni siquiera noté mi poder. Su mano envuelta en torno a mi cintura, bueno, lo mejor que podía considerando que estábamos sentados.

Después de unos segundos más, me sentí un poco extraña, como si esto se estuviera moviendo muy rápido y aunque no necesitaba respirar, lo alejé, así eso rompiera mi corazón.

Edward estaba radiante, sus ojos brillaban como los de un niño pequeño cuando abre su regalo de cumpleaños. No pareció importarle que lo hubiera alejado. "Tu sabes", él dijo, "yo también te he amado desde hace bastante". Él comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla de nuevo.

"Será mejor que regresemos, estoy segura que Alice ya vio todo y le contó a todos". Resoplé, lo que hizo que Edward sonriera. Pero al mismo tiempo, el se levantó y tomó mi mano, entonces regresamos al carro.

Al ver el carro me reí, no una sonrisa, sino una risa completa. Edward, al darse cuenta del porqué comenzó a reírse también.

¡Habíamos conducido el carro para ir a un lugar que no estaba ni a 2 kilómetros de casa!, por lo que ahora tendríamos que conducir de regreso en vez de simplemente correr la corta distancia, ¡lo cual era cómico! ¡Podría habernos tomado segundos si corríamos, ahora tardaríamos diez minutos conduciendo! No estaba completamente segura porque era tan divertido, simplemente lo era.

"Creo… el carro… fue simplemente… un efecto". Dijo Edward en medio de sus innecesarios jadeos por aire.

Cuando llegamos a casa salimos lentamente del carro preparándonos para el bombardeo que de seguro nos esperaba. Por lo que cuando encontramos todo en silencio nos miramos el uno al otro con miradas desconcertadas en nuestros rostros.

Disimuladamente caminamos hacia el pórtico preparados para entrar inadvertidos.

Abrimos la puerta y… nada, de hecho, la sala estaba vacía. Edward me miró, ellos estaban aquí, en algún lugar, ¿pero dónde?

"Estoy leyendo sus mentes, pero todo lo que pueden pensar es en cazar, cada uno de ellos, ni una pista de donde están". Él me informó. Puesto que el podía leer sus mentes, sabíamos que ellos estaban a menos de 8 kilómetros, pero ¿dónde se estaban escondiendo y qué estaban planeando?

No queriendo quedarnos a averiguar lo que todos pensaban a cerca de nuestra relación, fuimos escaleras arriba, al cuarto de Edward, y nos hundimos en el piso. Algo a cerca de todo este asunto me parecía sospechoso pero lo dejé ir en todo caso. Pronto lo averiguaría.

Por el resto de la noche escuchamos música y jugamos juegos de mesa.

Poco sabíamos de lo que estaba pasando al otro lado de la puerta…

APOV (si gente, es Alice)

Todos teníamos nuestras cabezas recostadas sobre la puerta escuchando su conversación. Estaba sorprendida de que Edward no hubiera leído nuestras mentes aún, es decir, ¿qué clase de lector de mentes era él? ¿Cuán olvidadizo podrías ser? Seis vampiros estaban presionando sus oídos contra tu puerta, escuchándote disimuladamente a ti y a tu novia potencial ¿y tú no lo habías notado? ¿Aunque fueras "supuestamente" un lector de mentes?

De repente, Edward susurró algo a Bella, algo que ninguno de nosotros pudo comprender o distinguir.

En el segundo siguiente nos encontramos de cara con el cuarto de Edward.

Sonreí avergonzada, "Hola Edward".

* * *

Jajaja, eso fue muy bueno, disfruté mucho traduciendo este capítulo, espero sus reviews!!


	13. Umm, bueno, tu ves

Disclaimer: La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Child-Of-God13, yo simplemente me adjudico la traducción.

Mil gracias a todos por sus reviews, es bueno saber que les agrada la historia n.n... Ya vamos en la mitad!!

* * *

**I Am Silent**

Capítulo 14:** Umm… bueno…tú ves…**

BPOV

Estábamos sentados en el sofá de Edward discutiendo sobre nuestras bandas favoritas y sus caídas cuando escuché un pequeño ruido.

Sonó como un "shh" directamente fuera de la puerta. Edward inclinó su cabeza y levantó sus cejas. Llevó un dedo a sus labios e inclinándose susurro en mi oído: "toda mi familia está afuera escuchando", tan bajo que supe que su familia no podría escucharlo.

Reí con aire de suficiencia y apunté hacia la puerta, usando mis manos hacer la mímica de abrirla

Edward, captando mis intenciones, se deslizo sigilosamente sobre la puerta, entonces con tres largos y pálidos dedos comenzó la cuenta regresiva. Su sonrisa se hacía más pronunciada hasta que contó cero y tiró de la puerta para abrirla.

Y ¡sorpresa!, ¡sorpresa!, de repente seis vampiros estaban tirados en el piso del cuarto de Edward.

Comencé a reírme internamente aunque externamente traté de verme lo mas seria posible.

"Hola Edward" dijo Alice.

EPOV

Desde el incidente de los espías he comenzado a llevar a Bella a diferentes lugares en vez de quedarnos en casa, donde, aparentemente, era imposible no espiar a Edward y a su novia.

Si, dije novia. Bella y yo lo hicimos oficial el día siguiente al incidente de Alice, dicho sea de paso, que fue hace una semana.

Bella y yo continuamos acercándonos más y ella estaba empezando a abrirse un poco con la familia.

En la escuela todos los rumores giraban entorno al nuevo novio de "la nueva chica" e incluso conmigo alrededor, nada detenía los avances excesivamente amistosos de Mike. Cada día era un chocolate, o flores y algunas "dulces" notas de amor…quería romper su cuello.

Me sentía más y más profundamente enamorado de Bella, si eso era posible, y sabía que no había nadie más con quien preferiría pasar la eternidad…

Pero en una nota al lado había una pequeña señal con el nombre de Andrew. Ha pasado casi un mes y él aún no regresa, lo que me preocupaba pero parecía no desconcertar a Bella. Me preguntaba porqué, pero ella se negó absolutamente a contarme.

Con Bella siendo tan tímida como lo era, me sorprendió cuando nos preguntó si podía hablarnos a todos en la cocina, ese viernes en la noche. Después que todos estábamos sentados ella comenzó.

"Alice, encontré tu pasado". Con una oración ella tenía la atención de cada uno de nosotros, incluyendo la de Emmet.

Respiró profundamente, "Es doloroso, ¿estás lista para oírlo?" preguntó dudosa.

Alice cabeceó, "puedo manejarlo".

Sacando un papel de una carpeta que tenía en frente de ella, Bella mostró algo como un certificado de nacimiento.

"Tú naciste y fuiste bautizada como Mary Alice Brandon, justo en el cambio de siglo, la hija mayor de Lars y Mary Brandon". Bella inició, mientras Alice, asombrada, miró el certificado de nacimiento.

"Fuiste una bebe saludable con un buen historial, y cuando casi tenias dos años, Mary tuvo una segunda hija, Cynthia Anne Brandon. Tus padres tuvieron un buen matrimonio, y tu creciste ni pobre ni rica, pero siempre teniendo lo suficiente. Cuando tenías seis tenias muchos amigos y tus padres te amaban y te mimaban". Bella continuó.

Sacando otro papel, Bella suspiró, "cuando cumpliste 7 comenzaste a desmayarte por cortos periodos de tiempo, y por la época en que tenias 8 fuiste diagnosticada con un "problema cerebral" por el doctor Clark. El papel era una copia de los registros médicos escritos por el doctor Clark.

"Entonces", Bella comenzó de nuevo, "comenzaste a contarle a tus padres cosas, cosas que habías "visto" cuando te desmayabas. Tus padres te ignoraron al principio, y por un tiempo tú no dijiste nada. Pero por la época en la que ibas a cumplir 16, comenzaste a tenerlas de nuevo. Tú las llamaste visiones, y algunas veces decías que incluían vampiros, que es cuando tus padres tomaron medidas.

Removiendo otro papel de la carpeta, una vez más, un manojo de papeles fueron puestos frente a Alice, y esa jadeó.

"A la edad de 16 fuiste internada en un asilo, por supuestamente ver visiones´, como las llamabas. Removiendo a través de los papeles en frente de Alice, Bella señaló otro. "El asistente del asilo, un hombre de 24 años llamado Charles Brown se encariñó contigo, y él fue el vampiro que te cambió". Explico Bella.

Alice se veía como si el shock estuviera escrito en su cara.

Bella habló, "durante tu tiempo en el asilo apareció un vampiro llamado James, tu eras su cantante, a lo que me refiero es que tu sangre era irresistible para él. Charles, no deseando que fueras asesinada, te secuestró del asilo y te cambió. James, en venganza, destruyó a Charles y no ha sido visto desde entonces. Tu conoces el resto". Bella suspiró.

Pensé que la historia estaba terminada, por lo que cuando abrí mi boca para hablar, me sorprendió que Bella extendiera una hoja hacia Alice.

"Tu hermana Cynthia, se casó con John Stevenson seis años después de tu "muere" y tuvieron una hija, Anne Marie, que ahora está en sus cincuentas y vive en Georgia, aquí está su foto. Tu hermana y su esposo murieron hace casi treinta años, con unos meses de diferencia". Bella dijo y notando la confusión de Alice agregó, "Anna Marie fue hija única y no se casó. Este es el mejor seguimiento que puse hacer a tu familia". Bella suspiró en derrota.

Yo quise decirle que lo hizo bien, y esta apunto de, pero Alice me ganó.

"Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias. Esto es probablemente una de las mejores cosas que alguien pudo hacer por mi". Ella chilló.

Estaba tan feliz de que Bella hubiese tenido por fin el coraje para hablar, finalmente estaba saliendo de su coraza. Mirándola noté cuan estresada se veía, y rápidamente revisé la mente de Jasper notando que estaba un poco abrumada.

Rápidamente tomé su mano y la llevé silenciosamente hacia arriba, mi familia no lo notó (bueno, ellos lo notaron pero sabían que necesitábamos un tiempo solos).

Cuando llegamos a mi cuarto ella me abrazó como si nunca me fuera a dejar ir, y yo sabía que ella estaba estresada, así hice la única cosa que pude pensar en el momento, jalé su barbilla hacia arriba y presioné mis labios contra los suyos.


	14. Sonrisa

Disclaimer: La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y esta gran historia pertenece a Child-Of-God13, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Ya se terminó de grabar la película!!

* * *

**I Am Silent**

Capítulo 15: **Sonrisa**

BPOV

Durante las semanas siguientes, Edward y yo pasamos la mayoría del tiempo juntos, parecía que Andrew nunca iba a regresar, pero nada podía calmar mi inquietud.

Edward sabía que algo estaba mal, pero yo no quería molestarlo sin una buena razón y el hecho de que, alguna vez, Andrew pensara algo no es era suficiente.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" Me preguntó el miércoles en la tarde cuando llegábamos de la escuela.

Dándole un rápido beso en los labios, le di la misma respuesta que siempre le daba, "nada importante".

Edward frunció el ceño, yo sabía que el deseaba poder leer mi mente, pero a veces estaba agradecida de que no pudiera.

Sabiendo que yo no compartiría lo que estaba pensando, dejó pasar el tema. "Entonces, ¿qué dices si vamos a ver una película en la noche?" el preguntó.

Yo sonreí, desde la primera cita que tuvimos habíamos asegurado volver a ir en un par de citas a la semana. A veces íbamos solo a nuestro prado, otras veces yo lo dejaba gastar dinero en mí, siempre y cuando no fuera mucho. Odiaba que las personas gastaran el dinero en mi, especialmente Edward y su familia, ellos habían sido tan amables que no tenían necesidad de darme algo más de lo ya tenían.

"Déjame alistarme". Le respondí, el asintió y salió de mi habitación dándome cierta privacidad.

Me deslicé en un top color rojo sangre y unos agradables pantalones flojos de color negro. Decidí renunciar al maquillaje – no es como si lo necesitara de todas maneras- y me puse mis tacones negros. Dejé mi cabello la mitad recogido y la mitad suelto y corrí escaleras abajo.

Edward ya estaba allí, vestido con su camisa y pantalones. Estaba tan apuesto. Cuando caminé hacia él me dio un rápido pero apasionado beso, y cuando me alejó susurró "estas magnífica" en mi oído.

Cuando salimos hacia el Volvo, Edward, siempre tan caballeroso, abrió la puerta por mí. Yo sonreí.

Escogimos ver la película "Tesoro Nacional: El Libro de los Secretos" porque ninguno sentía ganas de ver una romántica y Edward quería que nos divirtiéramos, por lo que una película triste estaba fuera.

En la mitad de la película, en una de las partes lentas, Edward puso su brazo alrededor de mio y rápido como el relámpago me puso en su regazo. "Estabas demasiado lejos" fue su ingeniosa excusa.

Pero en eso noté a un chico de 16 años, un par de sillas arriba, mirándome. Edward estaba celoso.

Sonreí y le susurré en el oído una garantía, pero aunque le estaba diciendo que le pertenecía sólo él, su agarre no disminuyó.

Cuando la película se acabó, salimos de ahí bastante rápido no queriendo quedarnos y ser interceptados por el chico. En el camino de salida Edward me contó, sin entrar en detalle, lo que el chico estaba pensando, sólo déjame decirte, me hizo querer vomitar.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Alice vino saltando. "¡Bella! Es tiempo de un viaje de compras".

Gemí, entonces, notando la hora señalada en el reloj de caja de la sala. Alice, mirando a Edward, asintió, supe que estaban teniendo una conversación silenciosa. Mientras se alejaba, Alice me murmuró "más tarde". ¡Era libre!

Por el resto de la noche, Edward y yo jugamos "Need For Speed" contra Emmet usando el Play Station.

Edward estaba manejando nuestro carro y ganamos cinco veces, lo cual estaba genial, hasta que noté cuan triste se veía Emmet por perder. Un plan se formó en mi mente.

Edward, concentrado en la TV, no notó la sonrisa maligna en mi rostro. Cuando empezaron un nuevo juego, yo comencé a besar a lo largo de su mandíbula y comencé a hacer un camino hacia su cuello. La respiración de Edward comenzó a hacerse más baja conforme yo bajaba. En eso, comencé a besar el anillo alrededor de su cuello; él soltó el control remoto sorprendido, pero rápidamente lo recogió y trató de concentrarse.

Comencé a besar su mejilla en camino a sus labios, pero me detuve justo antes de llegar a ellos. En ese punto, Edward estaba perdiendo horriblemente y Emmet estaba a punto de llagar a la meta.

Para presionar a Edward hasta su límite, comencé a besarlo dirigiéndome hacia sus pálidos brazos.

Finalmente obtuve una reacción.

Edward tiró su control, se giró hacia mí y me tiró en un apasionado beso; Emmet, mientras tanto, estaba haciendo un pequeño baile de la victoria.

El sentir los labios de Edward en los míos casi me vuelva loca, cómo alguien tan perfecto podía amarme, no lo sabía. Las manos de Edward fueron hasta mi cintura mientras las mías subían hasta su cuello para jugar con su cabello. Yo ni siquiera podía fijarme en mi talento que era lo que me preocupaba. En ese momento supe que nunca sobreviviría sin Edward.

Edward era mi todo y yo no seguiría sin él, que bueno que Alina y Andrew parecían habernos olvidado…

Cuando terminamos, Emmet vino y me dio un gran abrazo, agradeciéndome una y otra vez.

Yo sonreí y Edward sonrió en seguida.

* * *

En este capítulo la autora tiene una nota para los lectores:

"Principalmente es sólo un relleno, pero es lindo de todos modos, algo tiene que pasar antes que los villanos aparezcan…"

La segunda parte creo que no es necesario traducirla porque con el transcurso del tiempo y la historia se verá y pues, nadie ha preguntado eso xD, así que prefiero dejarlo de sorpresa.

No olviden los reviews gente linda!! n.n


	15. Ella dijo

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, La Saga Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Child-Of-God13.

* * *

**I Am Silent**

Capítulo 16: **Ella dijo…**

BPOV

No podía estar menos nerviosa cuando me deslicé dentro del auto. Edward y yo nos conocíamos desde hacía cerca de dos meses y por suerte, Andrew no había regresado; estaba empezando a pensar que él me había olvidado.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa para pensar a cerca de lo que pasaba por mucho que quisiera hacerlo. Odiaba las sorpresas, y sabía que eso era exactamente en lo que esto se iba a convertir.

Durante todo el día Alice me había estado cambiando de ropa, maquillándome, y re-arreglando mi cabello hasta que quedó algo que, aparentemente ella pensó, era pasable.

Estaba usando un vestido sin tirantas de color azul cielo que llegaba hasta mis tobillos y mi cabello rizado. Mi joyería consistía en un collar de perlas con los zarcillos a juego. Desde que bajé las escaleras Edward seguía diciéndome cuan hermosa me veía, pero estaba dudando de él.

El carro estaba silencioso y podía decir que Edward también estaba nervioso por alguna razón, pero era difícil distinguir porqué. Me debatía en si rozar su mano o no, pero sabía que eso sería una invasión a su intimidad, aun cuando yo lo hiciera cada día.

Debo decir, la primera sorpresa de la noche llegó cuando estacionamos en un restaurante. Miré a Edward y levanté mis cejas, él simplemente sonrió con aire de suficiencia, tramaba algo.

Edward se bajó y sostuvo la puerta por mi, tomó mi mano y me dirigió hacía el edificio.

"Reserva para los Cullen, por favor" dijo Edward a la encargada. Rápidamente fuimos guiados hasta una mesa aislada, bastante cerca para ver la pista de baile, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que la gente no escuchara nuestra conversación.

Por la siguiente media hora simplemente nos sentamos y hablamos, y por algún extraño motivo el camarero no vino a preguntarnos si deseábamos algo, lo cual asumí, Edward había arreglado. Finalmente Edward me invitó a bailar, a lo cual accedí.

Bailamos por cerca de dos horas antes que él me guiara de regreso a la mesa, me sentara y se arrodillara en una sola rodilla.

Casi jadee cuando el sacó una pequeña caja de su chaqueta y la abriera para revelar un simple pero elegante anillo con una piedra de topacio en el.

Entonces él habló, "Isabella Marie Swan, tu eres mi todo y no puedo pasar el resto de mi existencia sin ti. Se que simplemente nos conocemos desde hace poco, pero te he amado por mucho tiempo, sólo que no lo había notado". Hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente, "Bella, ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?".

Yo estaba aturdida, casi muda, pero encontré mi coraje y respondí. "Si, si lo haré". Sonreí mientras Edward deslizaba el anillo en mi dedo.

Por el resto de la noche no pude parar de sonreír y, al parecer, tampoco Edward.

Cuando regresamos a casa, toda la familia en pleno estaba esperando en el pórtico, todos enfocados en nosotros. Tan pronto como di un paso fuera del carro fui atacada por un pequeño y entusiasmado duendecillo.

"¡¡Déjame planear tu boda, por favor!!" Ella chilló.

Le sonreí y miré a Edward, quien respondió por mí.

"Por supuesto que puedes Alice y nos gustaría que la boda fuera en un mes a partir de hoy". El sonrió dirigiéndome una miranda.

En seguida fui abrazada por una exuberante Esme, que seguía agradeciéndome una y otra vez por hacer a su hijo tan feliz.

Ella fue seguida por Carlisle, quien me dio un abrazo y susurro un tranquilo gracias en mi oído.

Emmet procedió a levantarme casi 60 centímetros del suelo y darme vueltas, "Bienvenida a la familia". Rió en silencio.

El saludo de Jasper fue el más humano, él me dijo cuan feliz estaba por nosotros mientras me abrazaba. De modo que pudiera ver cuan feliz estaba en su interior.

Luego estaba Rosalie. Nos miramos la una a la otra, compartiendo un silencioso momento de comunicación, y en ese momento, aunque no le había hablado desde que me llamó estúpida, sabía que estaba arrepentida.

Acercándome a ella, la abracé rápidamente y susurre bajito "estas perdonada" en su oído. Y ella me abrazó de regreso comprendiendo. Supe que todo estaba finalmente bien entre las dos.

Edward tomó mi mano y me guió hacia su cuarto.

"Estoy tan feliz de que aceptaras casarte conmigo". Él suspiró, sentándose en el sofá conmigo en sus brazos.

"¿Realmente estabas tan preocupado de que dijera no?" Le pregunté con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

"Un poco". Él admitió y yo le di un beso en la mejilla. Edward, insatisfecho, me sumergió dentro de otro apasionado beso que duró minutos u horas, perdí el rastro.

Cuando finalmente nos apartamos, Edward tenía una sonrisa de gato Cheshire enyesada en su rostro. "Te amo tanto". El susurró.

"Yo te amo igual". Le susurré en respuesta.

Tú conoces ese sentimiento de que cuando toda va perfectamente algo tiene que ir mal. Bueno, en ese momento no podía explicarlo, pero simplemente sabía que necesitaba estar preparada, porque lo peor aun estaba por venir…

* * *

Vieron el trailer?? Muy cortito, quería mas... no me gustó la última parte, en el cuarto de Edward, no me convenció del todo, se veían "tiesos", pero es sólo mi opinión xD

Intentaré actualizar mañana, pero no prometo nada, tengo un trabajote ToT, eso si, la cosa se está poniendo buena xD

No olviden los reviews n.n


	16. ¿Adivina quién está de regreso?

Disclaimer: Nada me es mío, la saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Child-Of-God13, yo sólo traduzco xD

* * *

**I Am Silent**

Capítulo 17: **¿Adivina quién está de regreso?**

BPOV:

Me senté frente a mi espejo, cepillando mi cabello a ritmo humano sin otras intenciones en mente.

Edward y yo nos íbamos a casar en tres semanas, lo cual era emocionante por decir poco. Desde que el me lo había propuesto habíamos estado pasando casi todo el tiempo juntos, excepto ahora, porque Emmet lo secuestró por un "viaje de caza/vinculación masculina". Estaba un poco preocupada pero confié en que Carlisle los mantendría bajo control.

De repente, Alice entró a toda a mi habitación. "¡Bella!, ¡Andrew, él está… él está… él está regresando!". Terminó la oración rápidamente.

La miré con asombro, "¿Lo viste?" confirmé. Para mi gran horror, ella asintió. "¿Cuándo?" le pregunté mientras temblaba.

"En cuatro horas". Alice me contó.

Me asusté, tenía que salir de ahí, justo a tiempo para que Andrew regresara y notara que me había ido. Saqué mi abrigo del armario con la intención de correr, pero cuando miré estaba siendo retenida por Alice y Rosalie.

"Ustedes no comprenden, necesito irme, Andrew me aleja-" opps, puse una mano sobre mi boca, pero era demasiado tarde, ellas ya habían oído.

Cada una agarro una de mis muñecas y me acorralaron contra la pared.

"¿Qué quieres decir?". Gritó Rosalie en mi rostro, lo cual trajo a Esme corriendo.

Viéndome asustada y luchando contra la pared, sus ojos se ensancharon. Rápidamente ce acercó y comenzó a cuestionarme, "¿Qué estás pasando?, ¿qué pasó? Bella, ¿no eres feliz aquí? Ella tenía una mirada llena de pánico en su rostro.

Respiré profundamente, "Andrew, él está regresando". Dije esas cuatro palabras como si explicaran todo, pero lo único que recibí fue miradas llenas de confusión por parte de ellas.. "Él me alejará, no le importan ustedes y no le importará que esté comprometida, él me alejará". Suspiré, tenía ganas de llorar pero no podía.

"No te entiendo, ¿por qué te necesitaría Andrew?" Me preguntó Alice.

Pero fuimos interrumpidos cuando alguien gritó: "¡Estamos de regreso!"

Los ojos de Alice se agrandaron; ellos habían cambiado su decisión, habían regresado antes.

Y por ellos, me refería a Andrew y a Alina.

EPOV:

Emmet me había emboscado temprano en la mañana del viernes.

Entonces procedió a usar sus manos gigantes como esposas y me llevó dentro del bosque, con Jasper y Carlisle sobre sus talones.

Por las siguientes horas nos dedicamos básicamente a cazar, y yo aún no tenía idea qué estaba pasando. Al menos Emmet y otra persona estaban siempre cerca mio.

Finalmente nos detuvimos, en algún lugar de Canadá, no muy lejos de la frontera.

Girándome hacía Emmet gruñí. "¿Qué diablos estamos haciendo aquí?" pregunté, también estaba enojado porque no la había dicho adiós a Bella.

"Bueno, ¡esto es algo así como tu despedida de soltero!" Emmet dijo como si fuera un niña pequeña, no espera, quiero decir como Alice.

Gemí, así que por eso era que él estaba tan emocionado. Ni siquiera quería saber todas las cosas que ellos tenían planeadas.

Saqué mi celular, alistándome para llamar a Bella, cuando este fue inesperadamente arrebatado de mis manos. Gruñí.

Emmet me sacudió un dedo, "no celulares, Alice le contará a Bella a donde fuimos".

Bueno, me sentí decir, al menos tu novia no iba a estar preguntandose donde estabas y porque estabas siendo torturado por tus -locos por el sexo- hermanos.

"Entonces", Jasper inició. "Hay algunas cosas que tu deberías saber". El estaba sonriendo abiertamente, esto no iba a ser bueno.

"Primero que todo", Emmet tomó la palabra, "Nunca, pero nunca uses la ropa de tu esposa, porque ella puede quitarte los "privilegios" por un mes".

"¿Y cuándo, te ruego que me lo digas, usaste la ropa de Rosalie, Emmet?" Preguntó Carlisle con casi una horrorizada mirada en su cara.

"Um… bueno… verás…" Emmet dijo, avergonzado. Yo leí su mente y no pude hacer menos que soltar la respuesta.

"¡Él lo hace cada vez que Rosalie no está en casa! ¡Pero ella lo atrapó un par de veces!" En eso fue cuando todos estallaron en risas.

"¡Hey! ¡Yo sólo quería saber! El lloriqueó, lo que nos hizo reírnos más.

"Segundo, nunca, y quiero decir nunca, trates de hablarles de algo, sólo lo hará peor para ti". Jasper dijo estremeciendose.

Miré a Carlisle, esperando por su consejo. "Haz lo que sea para hacerla feliz, y mi otra parte del consejo es que escuches los consejos de Jasper y Emmet, aunque puedan ser ridículos, ellos realmente dan buenos consejos". Suspiré, exasperado, como si lo que él fuera a decir cambiara mi visión de el, pero yo simplemente sonreí.

Fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido de mi celular; Emmet sólo lo miró y luego lo puso en su bolsillo.

"¿Quién es?" pregunté, preocupado por si era Bella.

"Alice, le dije que no llamara a menos que fuera de suprema importan-" Él se detuvo notando lo que acababa de decir.

Tan rápido como pudo, sacó el celular y lo llevó a su oído con un nervioso hola. Yo esta igualmente nervioso cuando, en lugar de hablar con Alice él, me alcanzó rápidamente el celular.

"¿Hola?" Respondí.

"Edward, es Alice, y vi a Andrew regresando". Dijo ella, yendo directamente al punto. "También vi a Bella asustándose y tratando de escapar, y no se que hacer". Ella suspiró.

"Tu necesitas contarle Alice". Explique, "Será más fácil si ella lo está esperando".

Alice suspiró en derrota. "Está bien, pero dile a Emmet que tengo un raro presentimiento, no tuve una visión, simplemente pienso que ustedes realmente deberían regresar, y quiero decir ahora". Exigió.

"Está bien, le diré, adiós Alice". Y colgamos. Todos, por supuesto, habían escuchado la conversación y tan pronto como los miré, estábamos en camino.

* * *

Jaja, ¿se imaginan a Edward poniéndose la ropa de Bella? Jaja…

Oka, estén pendientes mas tarde, hoy hay cap doble n.n, pero por eso no dejen de enviar reviews xD


	17. Mascota

Disclaimer: La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y esta gran historia pertenece a Child-Of-God13, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Disculpen el horror ortográfico del cap pasado, mejor dicho, por los que ha habido hasta ahora, es q se me pasan algunos pero trataré de evitarlos xD

Lo prometido es deuda, aqui el otro del día...

* * *

**I Am Silent**

Capítulo 18: **Mascota**

BPOV:

Todas corrimos escaleras abajo, a la velocidad de la luz, solamente para encontrarnos con las sonrisas de dos vampiros.

"¿Por qué… Hola querida, veo que no hemos tenido mucho progreso". Dijo Alina medio triste.

Apreté mis dientes, estaba cansada de ser tratada de esta manera, "Mi nombre es Bella". Agregué un gruñido al final para el efecto.

"¡Ahh, maravilloso, ustedes pudieron hacerla hablar! ¡Sabía que ustedes serían buenos para ella! Ahora, te ruego que me lo digas Bella, ¿cuál es tu talento?" Andrew sonrió, una sonrisa con un toque de maldad.

"¡Ella puede ver toda tu vida y todos tus pensamientos, junto con tus sentimientos con sólo tocarte!" Dijo Alice. Me congelé, ellos sabían, ahora iban a hacer algo.

"Bueno, bueno, supongo que tomaremos a nuestra… Bella… y nos iremos". Respondió Alina, viniendo a agarrar mi muñeca.

"Ella no irá a ningún lugar", dijo Esme con ira, hablando de una manera que nunca la había oído hablar antes. "Para su información, ella está comprometida con mi hijo, Edward".

Alina y Andrew simplemente se rieron.

"Yo me quedaré con los Cullen". Aclaré mordiendo mi labio.

"¿Y perderte el ayudarme a conquistar el mundo?" Alina respondió sorpresivamente. "Sabía que tu eras especial, es la única razón por la que te mantuve todo este tiem-¿de verdad pensaste que me agradabas?" Mis ojos se ensancharon con la sorpresa, y miré alrededor, pero para mi sorpresa todos estaban ocupados mirando la pared.

"¿No recuerdas mi talento? Puedo hacer que ellos piensen lo que yo quiero que piensen. Sabía, de alguna manera, que tú podías saber que estaba pensando una persona, pero no sabía cual era tu alcance. Por eso hice que el pequeño estúpido de Andrew pensara que quería conquistar el mundo, ¡como si él pudiera!".

Mi boca se dejó caer casi hasta el piso, Alina era la codiciosa.

"La única razón por la que me casé con él fue por su talento, es decir, ser un buen ladrón es importante, ¿no? Sabía que los Cullen te ayudarían, y ahora, te quiero de regreso, y tu, Bella, me vas a ayudar". Alina se rió malvadamente.

"¿Y si elijo no ayudarte?" Le pregunté en desafió.

"Bueno, viendo que mi don no funciona mucho en ti, supongo que simplemente tendré que forzarte. Como… ¿qué tal si fuera a matar a tu apuesto prometido? Ella sonrió.

¡NO! Por favor, lo haré, juro que lo haré". Grité.

"Pensé que tu cambiarias de idea". Ella sonrió con satisfacción. "Pero vamos a hacer esto un poco más dramático, porque segura como el infierno que amo el drama".

De repente todos nos estaban viendo a nosotras, pero sin moverse. "Ahora", ella continuó, "A esperar por tu prometido y sus amigos." Ella levantó sus cejas.

"OH espera, aquí esta él, tal vez a le gustaría escuchar todos los secretos que tu has estado guardando". Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

En eso Edward caminó a través de la puerta.

EPOV:

Corrimos hacia la casa lo mas rápido que pudimos, pero no lo suficientemente rápido.

Podía oler que algo andaba mal a 2 kilómetros de distancia.

Cuando irrumpí a través la puerta, de repente, me sentí tieso. Miré a Bella y lo que vi rompió mi corazón. Ella se veía como si fuera llorar si pudiera, y para agregar, estaba horrorizada. Pero la peor parte era que yo no podía hacer nada.

Cuando miré alrededor del cuarto, vi a todos exactamente igual que yo, congelados y preocupados.

Pero mi atención fue centrada en Alina, quien tenía una maligna sonrisa escrita en su rostro.

"Bueno, ahora que todos están presentes y representados, vamos a tener un tiempo para las historias, ¿empezamos? Aunque nadie respondió, ella continuó de todas formas. "Bueno, vamos a empezar por el inició. Voy a conquistar el mundo. ¡Y engañé a Bella para que me ayudara! ¡Si! Simplemente amo el tiempo de las historias, ¿cierto Bella?". Ella preguntó, expectante.

"Si señora". Bella respondió ásperamente

"No te asustes tanto Edward, ella está haciendo esto por ti, yo la amenacé con matarte, pero ella prefiere ayudarme que verte morir, así que considérate afortunado". Ella resopló. "El amor es para gente estúpida". Girándose hacía Andrew, lo que hizo a continuación nos tomó a todos por sorpresa. "Tu fuiste bueno mientras duraste Andrew, pero he terminado contigo, Bella es mi nueva ayudante". Ella levantó una mano y lo abofeteó, entonces se rió y lo volvió a hacer.

Entonces fue cuando comprendí. Esto debe haber sido lo que preocupaba a Bella, todo el silencio, toda la timidez, era por esta razón. Bella sabía que esto pasaría, por eso ella no hablaba, era su instinto de preservación.

Iba a perder el amor de mi vida, no, espera, no iba, iba a luchar hasta el final. Bella era todo para mí y yo no iba perderla.

Traté de gruñir, realmente trate, pero no funcionó. Aún estaba congelado.

JASPER POV:

Podía sentir el odio corriendo alrededor de toda mi familia y el lamento a través de Andrew. Bella estaba asustada y Alina se estaba sintiendo victorioso, causando que mis emociones fueran enredadas.

Pero aún no podía moverme, estaba congelado.

EMMET POV:

Yo tenía músculos, yo era fuerte, Bella, mi pequeña hermanita necesitaba ayuda, pero yo no podía hacer nada.

Me sentía tan inútil, estaba congelado.

Alice POV:

Estaba atrapada. Mi visión había sido incorrecta o bien Alina había encontrado una manera de engañarme. Esto no era bueno; no era nada bueno.

Estaba congelada.

Rosalie POV:

Me sentía increíblemente mal, había sido tan mala con ella, pero al final ella había tenido una buena razón.

Ella había echo feliz a Edward, y todo por algo estúpido que dije, ella estaba a punto de ser raptada.

La única vez que necesitaba hablar y estaba congelada.

CARLISLE POV:

Bella era una hija para mí tanto como lo eran Alice o Rosalie. Quería ayudarla. La única persona en el mundo, en el momento, que yo no tenía manera de salvar, una de las pocas personas que valía la pena.

No podía hacer nada, estaba congelado.

ESME POV:

No, mi hija, no. La única que había hecho feliz a Edward, el amor de su vida, apunto de alejarse, para salvarlo a él.

¿Mi hijo o mi hija? Ambos, los necesitaba a ambos, pero estaba congelada

ANDREW POV:

¡Maldición! ¡Ella sólo me estaba usando! ¡Sentía que quería desgarrar algo!

Pero estaba congelado.

* * *

A ver, ¿les sorprendió lo de Alina?

No olviden los reviews gente linda, es agradable leerlos n.n (Además q han disminuido muxisimo, que no les gusta


	18. Lágrimas de Tristeza

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, la Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Child-Of-God13

¡Hola! veo q la mayoría se sorprendió con lo de Alina, q bueno xD… Gracias por todos sus reviews, hubo algunos muy divertidos e instructivos… Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot me informó que Alina significa "amiga noble", si, muy irónico xD

* * *

**I Am Silent**

Capítulo 19: **Lágrimas de tristeza**

BPOV: 

Miré los ojos de Edward y sentí mi corazón rompiéndose en dos.

Entonces, fue cuando sentí algo húmedo corriendo sobre mi rostro, estaba llorando realmente. No eran lágrimas las que estaban cayendo por mi rostro, eran gotas de veneno.

Edward parecía entender que yo tenía que ir con ella, no podía dejarlo morir.

Me acerqué, besé sus labios y susurré en su oído, "lo siento, pero no puedo verte morir".

Alina agarró mi brazo, sacándome de la casa de los Cullen, sabía que probablemente nunca los volvería a ver de nuevo…

EPOV:

Estuvimos congelados por muchas horas más, no estoy completamente seguro de cuantas, todo lo que sabía era que la única razón por la que no seguíamos congelados era porque el don de Alina estaba fuera de alcance.

Cuando finalmente pude moverme de nuevo, me enrollé como una bola y no me moví por casi una semana. Después del estado de conmoción volé a uno de furia, enojado con el mundo.

Alice no podía ver nada, pero nos mantuvimos viendo las noticias, sabiendo que estas podrían darnos una pista de donde podrían estar ellas. Pero nada pasó.

Estaba perdido, sentía que me ahogaba, necesitaba a Bella de regreso, la necesitaba. Pronto fue evidente que el resto de la familia también la necesitaba. El vínculo que teníamos había comenzado a desintegrarse, nadie quería hablar, y todos estábamos de duelo, pero no podía rendirme, no aún.

Finalmente, tres semanas después de que Bella fuera tan cruelmente alejada de mi, vimos nuestra primera señal.

En el periódico había algunas noticias sobre incendios forestales en Canadá –donde sabíamos que había algunos aquelarres de vampiros viviendo-. El ataque había comenzado.

Guardaba luto por Bella, pero algo, en realidad, la cosa más horrible pasó una semana después de eso, el día que se suponía era nuestra boda.

Mi celular sonó. Al principio no respondí, pero siguió sonando y sonando y sonando.

En cámara lenta, mi mano se estiró, tocó el celular y lo abrió. "¿Hola?" Dije.

"Edward, es Bella, te amo tanto, y siempre, siempre te amaré, pero Alina, no la escuches, ella es-" El celular fue obviamente alejado de sus manos.

"Ahh, Edward, es Alina". Ella respondió suavemente, yo gruñí. "Ohh, no seas así, solamente te estaba llamando para dejarte decir tu último adiós a Bella. Resultó no ser muy útil para mí. Tienes cinco minutos". Le largó de regreso el celular a Bella.

"¿Edward?" Escuche tímidamente del celular.

"Bella te amo, y no viviré sin ti". Respondí.

"¡No! Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, si te suicidas te juro que me aseguraré que Dios te patee fuera del cielo". Ella gruñó.

"¿Cielo?" Pregunté, levantando mis cejas. "Pero nosotros no tenemos alma".

"Si Edward, nosotros tenemos". Ella susurró. "Te amo Edward, te amo tanto que duele". Ella suspiró.

"¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?" Pregunté. "Te he amado desde aquel día". Admití.

"Yo también te he amado desde entonces". Ella respondió, también pude sentir la triste sonrisa que estaría en su rostro. "Tienes que prometerme que seguirás adelante".

"No", me negué.

"Por favor Edward, ¿por mi?" Ella suplicó.

"N-" Fui cortado de nuevo cuando el celular fue quitado del agarre de Bella.

"¿Teniendo una agradable conversación?" Alina se mofó. "Muy bien porque ella estará muerta en unos pocos días. Ta-ta". La línea se cortó.

Comencé a girar alrededor, encontrándome cara a cara con cada miembro de mi familia. "Necesito ir a salvarla". Declaré, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Hicimos un plan, iba a funcionar, con lo poco que teníamos que hacer sería difícil, pero funcionaría, lo haría.

ALINA POV:

Sabía exactamente como iba a matarla.

Esto la satisfaría a ella, muy bien de hecho.

Se suponía que ella era la perfecta compañera, pero ella estaba tan enferma de amor sobre su estúpido comprometido, ¿Edward era?

Yo nunca tuve amor, nunca amé a Andrew, sólo lo usé para obtener lo que quise. Bella, se suponía iba a ayudarme, siendo una compañera sumamente talentosa, pero ella no lo era.

El amor enceguece. Bella no veía esta maravillosa oportunidad que le estaba ofreciendo. Ella no pensó que tal vez, si todo funcionaba, sería la segunda al mando en el mundo.

Los incendios forestales no eran nada. Simplemente maté a veintitrés vampiros, no era gran cosa.

Ahora había terminado con Bella, ella estaba lista para ser eliminada… hmmm esto podría volverse interesante.

¿Por qué no torturarla un poco primero? Por eso la dejé hacer ese última llamada. Su amado vendría a salvarla, ¡y yo podría matarla justo enfrente de ellos! ¡Cuan trágico! Y por lo que escuche de la llamada telefónica sabía que Edward se mataría a si mismo pronto de todas maneras. -Entonces tendría dos vampiros menos con los cuales lidiar-.

Esto iba a resultar mejor de lo que esperaba.


	19. Cómo

Disclaimer: Nada me es mío, la saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Child-Of-God13, yo sólo traduzco xD

* * *

**I Am Silent**

Capítulo 20: **Cómo**

BPOV:

Alina era buena escondiendo sus pensamientos.

No puedo creer que no notara eso antes. El "Eso" eran los grandes trozos o memorias perdidas de sus pensamientos. Antes que conociéramos a los Cullen, incluso cuando la tocaba, era incapaz de tener una total y verídica lectura- pero no lo había notado en ese entonces. Ahora era una de esas ocasiones en las que deseaba que ella no supiera como bloquearme, ella estaba planeando algo- suponía que era mi muerte.

Traté de decirle a Edward que no cayera, que no viniera aquí. Todo era una trampa, estaba segura. Ella hizo dolorosamente obvio para los Cullen el donde estábamos con aquel fuego, y una última llamada no era algo que Alina haría. Además, era seguro que Edward jugaba un papel esencial en mi muerte.

Hasta que Edward llegara, esteba segura de vivir. Necesitaba salir de aquí, pero no podía.

Estaba encadenada con demasiadas cadenas y me era imposible romperlas, agregándole el hecho que no me había alimentado en un mes, Estaba débil y desesperada, como un perro lo está por su maestro.

Edward era mi todo, sin él yo moriría, pero con él, también moriría…

EPOV:

Corrimos a través del bosque tan rápido como un vampiro podía.

Había tenido un flash de los pensamientos de Alina hace cerca de treinta segundos- estábamos tan cerca.

En todo lo que podía pensar era en salvar a Bella, nunca pensé, ni por un segundo, que yo sería la causa de su muerte.

BPOV:

Todavía estaba encadenada en la esquina cuando mi héroe atravesó la puerta.

Edward fue directo hacia mi, pero a casi de diez pasos de mi, se detuvo.

"Ah, jóvenes amantes. Pensaste que podrías salvarla, ¿verdad? Debo decir que estoy decepcionada, tu conocías mi poder, es decir, tu conocías mi poder y aún así viniste solo". Alina chasqueó. "Bueno, aunque hubieras traído a tu familia probablemente terminarían de la misma manera. Realmente es una decepción". Ella rió. "Oí que Andrew los dejó e imagina mi sorpresa cuando apareció en mi puerta. Me rogó por dejarlo ayudarme". Sonrió con satisfacción, "pero infortunadamente él había servido para su propósito y se ha ido. De todas maneras, suficiente con mi lloriqueo, vamos a iniciar, ¿podemos?.

Mis ojos se abrieron, ¡ella iba a hacer que Edward me matara! ¡Usando su control menta! Ya no me pregunto por qué me dejó llamarlo una última vez.

"Ahora, Edward, camina hacia tu prometida, y quiero que lentamente la despedaces". Ella levantó sus cejas en anticipación.

Los ojos de Edward estaban llenos de dolor, pero su mente estaba bajo el control de Alina, por lo que comenzó a moverse.

Miré como Edward avanzaba hacia mí, esta era, esta era realmente mi muerte.

De repente la puerta fue abierta y el resto de la familia Cullen entró precipitadamente, pero una vez dieron el primer paso, Alina actuó y los hizo pensar que se sentían congelados. "Así que finalmente decidieron unírsenos, oh bueno, ¡más para festejar!" Ella cacareó.

Edward se acercó, y muy lentamente agarró mi muñeca con una mirada de horror en su rostro.

"Te amo" suspiré, entonces cerré mis ojos y esperé por el dolor.

EPOV:

Mis pies empezaron a acercarse a Bella, no me podía detener.

Mis manos agarraron su muñeca.

"Te amo" me dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Sentí mis músculos empezándose a apretar, débilmente. ¡NO! ¡Alto! Pensé, tratando de usar toda mi voluntad, pero fue inútil.

Pero no podía rendirme, no podía matar a Bella. "Esfuérzate" pensé, "tu no puedes matar a Bella". Traté de Alejarme.

Notando mi lucha interna, mi familiar comenzo a decir cosas alentadoras en sus mentes.

"Sigue tratando, no te detengas" Esme seguía diciendo una y otra vez. Su cuerpo podría no ser capaz de moverse pero su mente iba a mil.

"Vamos Edward, ¡tú puedes hacerlo hombre! ¡Eres más fuerte que cualquier controlador menta!" Emmet estaba disparando sus pensamientos.

"No te rindas, sigue tratando, ¡ya casi lo logras!" Jasper pensó, notando la frustración de Alina.

"¡No, no, NO! Edward, no la dejes controlarte". Alice estaba gritando ansiosamente.

"Tu eres fuerte Edward, ¡no dejes que ella destruya a tu futura esposa! Lamento todas las cosas malas que te dije" Rosalie repitió sin cesar en su cabeza.

"Piensa en lo que estás a punto de perder Edward…" Carlisle me recordó.

Eso fue. Estaba furioso. Nadie, repito, nadie iba a Alejar Bella de mi.

Soltando la muñeca de Bella, el control de Alina se rompió, casi di gritos de alegría. No se como lo hice pero de alguna manera funcionó.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salté sobre Alina, todo lo que sabía era que esto iba a ser largo y doloroso.

Tan pronto Alina estaba en el piso, el resto de la familia fue repentinamente liberada de la misma manera que yo.

Apenas comencé a despedazar lentamente a Alina- justo lo que ella quería que yo le hiciera a mi amada Bella- un furioso Emmet y un igual de enojado Jasper se me unieron. Carlisle fue a revisar a Bella, quien había colapsado por estar tan débil.

Carlisle se estaba quejando en su mente de como lo más probable, era que Bella no se hubiera alimentado desde la última vez que fue de caza con nosotros, lo que me hizo enojar más. Gruñí furiosamente mientras despedazaba las partes en aún más pequeñas piezas.

Tomé un fósforo y lo tiré entre la pila de polvo de Alina, entonces corrí hacia fuera con el resto de la familia siguiéndome.

Insistí en cargar a Bella, quien estaba tan débil que apenas podía andar. Nos detuvimos cuando estábamos a cerca de 24 kilómetros de la casa de Alina. Ahora que mi ira casi se había ido, era tiempo de hablar.

* * *

No es que yo sea mala, pero aún nos faltan como ocho capítulos xD… espero sus reviews n.n


	20. Explicaciones

Disclaimer: La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y esta historia es de Child-Of-God13, yo sólo estoy traduciendo.

Mil gracias a todos por sus reviews, ya llegamos a 300, no me lo creo xD.

* * *

**I Am Silent**

Capítulo 21: **Explicaciones**

EPOV:

Sostuve a Bella en mi regazo mientras Carlisle mandaba a Jasper y a Emmet a buscarle algo para que comiera.

Ella estaba tan débil, era como si estuviera durmiendo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero aún estaba consiente. Situé un ligero beso en su frente, causando que abriera sus ojos.

Ella sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. "¿Qué pasó?" pregunté.

"Todo era una trampa", respondió suavemente, tan suavemente que si hubiera sido humano no la habría escuchado. "El fuego fue para que ustedes supieran donde estábamos, y la última llamada- todo era un señuelo". Ella suspiró. "Pero me alegra que vinieran". Dijo ella, señalando a la familia entera.

Todos sonrieron. Bella suspiró.

"Temía que matarla solo creara más problemas, aunque…" Todos levantaron sus cejas cuando ella dijo eso. "Alina tenía que obtener su dinero de algún lugar. Y ese lugar son los Volturi". Todos tomaron una profunda respiración. "Puede que ellos no sepan la extensión de lo que ella estaba haciendo, pero te aseguro que ellos han estado manteniendo cuentas". Suspiró. "Temo que pronto seremos rastreados e interrogados".

"Si eso pasa, nosotros soportaremos por ti". Susurré en su oído.

"En eso fue cuando Emmet y Jasper regresaron con un venado ya muerto y lo situaron enfrente de Bella. La ayudé lentamente a ladearse y vi como se alimentaba. Ella era tan grácil, aun incluso estando tan débil como estaba, no derramó ni una gota, y déjame asegurarte, eso es bastante difícil de hacer.

Después de eso comenzamos a regresar, Bella y yo a un paso ligeramente lento porque ella tuvo que detenerse y alimentarse varias veces para así poder tener su fuerza de regreso.

Cuando alcanzamos la casa, inmediatamente llevé a Bella a mi cuarto- que pronto sería nuestro cuarto- y sabiendo que quería estar a solas con ella, mi familia me lo permitió.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y nos abrazamos por un tiempo bastante largo, en eso me di cuenta que tendríamos que conseguir una cama- para después que nos casáramos. ¿Bella? Pregunté.

Ella me miró dándome toda su atención.

"¿Para cuándo te gustaría reprogramar la boda?" Nos la habíamos perdido a través de todo este calvario.

"¿Qué tal el 11 de julio?" Ella respondió.

Pensé por un minuto, un mes y medio, un poco más de lo que originalmente habíamos planeado. "Seguro, suena bien" asentí, haría todo lo que ella quisiera. Entonces pensé en algo más. "¿Por qué no estas leyendo mis pensamientos ahora?".

"¿Quieres que lo haga?" Es decir, estaba respetando tu privacidad". Ella tenía una mirada apenada en su cara.

"¡No! Lo que quiero decir es que puedes hacerlo si quieres, pero no tienes que hacerlo. Sólo me estaba preguntando" Agregué.

"Bueno, en las pasados meses, aunque no puedo ignorarlo completamente, he aprendido a concentrarme en otras cosas, pero lo que sea que pienses estará en mi mente después". Ella suspiró. "Desde que he empezado a hablar he aprendido a confiar menos en mi talento y más en aquellos alrededor mío".

Me incliné y capturé sus labios con los míos, manteniéndolo en algo controlado hasta que Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. No me pude detener, mis brazos, en un reflejo, se enrollaron a si mismos alrededor de su pequeña cintura. La besé con todo lo que tenía en mí. Todo el amor, la pasión y el deseo. Por primera vez en mi existencia quería ir más allá, pero sabía que Bella aún no estaba lista, y yo estaba dispuesto a esperar.

Cuando finalmente nos apartamos, Bella esta sonriendo esa sonrisa feliz, no la falsa, la real.

"Me alegro de estar en casa". Ella suspiró.

De repente recordé una pregunta que olvidé hacerle, "¿Qué pasó con Andrew?".

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de par en par, respiró profundo. "El vino y le rogó a Alina para que le dejara ayudarla, ella lo mató, puso sus restos en un caja y la quemó". Bella se estremeció. "Alina era tan mórbida y mala, no puedo creer que no lo notara, especialmente los grandes pedazos de su vida que no estaban ahí". Ella se veía como si fuera a llorar. "No puedo creer que fuera tan inconsciente".

La acerqué a mi pecho, gentilmente acariciando su cabello. "No es tu culpa, Alina era muy lista".

"Pero…"

La corté, "lo hiciste bien, no te preocupes demasiado por los Volturi, a ellos probablemente no les importará".

Bella comenzó a calmarse un poco. "Supongo que tenemos un boda para la cual debemos prepararnos". Dijo mientras me miraba.

La miré. "Supongo que sí".

ARO POV:

Todos nosotros nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa.

Toqué la mano del explorador, verificando su historia.

"Hmm, muy interesante". Admiré a través de sus memorias. "¿Dices que mataron a Alina? Y yo que pensé que eso era imposible. Me temo que pronto tendremos que hacer una visita a mi viejo amigo Carlisle. En cuanto a la chica, ella parece interesante. Su poder parece una versión extendida del mió". Esta chica vampiro podría ser una maravillosa adición a mi compañía.

Miré alrededor de la mesa, haciendo contacto visual con Cayo y Marco.

"Envíen a Felix a primera hora de la mañana, y díganle que me llame tan pronto tenga una ubicación". Instruí. Miré a Heidy después. "Prepara a Jane para partir apenas recibamos la noticia. En cuanto al resto de ustedes… siéntense y relájense, esto debería volverse interesante…"

Y se que lo sería.


	21. ¿Volturi dices?

Disclaimer: no, nada es mío, la historia es de Child-Of-God13 y la saga Crepúsculo pertenece a nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer .

Gracias a todos por los reviews!!

* * *

**I Am Silent**

Capítulo 22:** ¿Volturi dices?**

BPOV:

Han sido seis largos días.

No dejé la casa, por miedo a que los Volturi llegaran en mi ausencia. De la misma manera, Edward no dejó mi lado, por miedo a que yo fuera robada de nuevo. Si, dije robada.

Como los días fueron pasando, parecía como si Edward y yo sólo nos sintiéramos más enamorados, pero la constante amenaza de los Volturi me asustaba hasta más allá de mis convicciones.

Fue dos días después cuando mis peores miedos cobraron vida.

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme mirando cara a casa a Jane, Marco y Aro. Estábamos en grandes problemas…

"Pasen". Dije políticamente, mirando fijamente sus ojos escarlatas, los cuales estaban llenos con obvias acusaciones.

Andando despacio, ellos se deslizaron suavemente sobre el sofá. Sus envolventes ojos fijados en Carlisle, quien había entrado al cuarto al poco tiempo que sonó el timbre.

Aro aclaró su garganta, su mirada fija en mí. "¿Isabella, supongo?" Preguntó con un leve acento italiano.

"Si". Puede qu me haya visto confiada, pero en el interior estaba absolutamente aterrada.

"Bueno, vinimos para informarnos sobre la desaparición o destrucción, debería decir, de Alina. Yo la quería un poco, usted sabe". Aro levantó sus cejas mientras habló.

"Bueno, verás, Alina quería tomarse el mundo y-" Fui interrumpida.

"Ah, la hambrienta de poder Alina, si recuerdo correctamente, Ella siempre fue una de ese tipo. Pero también era un poco útil, y ahora tengo un guardia menos". Añadió Aro.

"Bueno señor, ella iba a matar a Bella, y no podíamos dejar que eso pasara". Agregó Alice.

"Hmm, ¿pero cómo se que ustedes no están mintiendo? Déjame ver tu mano niña". Dijo Aro, mencionando a Rosalie. Yo suspiré, tuvo que escogerla a ella.

Rosalie dio un paso adelante casi temblando y Emmet gruñó con reproche. Aro rió entre dientes y presionó su piel como de papel en la lisa a mano de Rosalie.

Después de casi cinco minutos retiró sus manos. "Muy interesante querida. Bella ven aquí".

Eso no fue un favor, fue una orden directa, y yo no estaba para rebelarme. El procedió a presionar su fina piel en la mía. Frunciendo el ceño después de cinco segundos. "Esto es intrigante". Sonrió. "Estoy curioso, ¿Jane querida?".

"¡NO!" Edward rugió y de repente estaba a mis pies retorciéndose de dolor.

"¡Edward no!" Dije, "alto" Grité, estaría sollozando si pudiera.

"Jane, vamos a concentrarnos, ¿si? Aro giró sus ojos, molesto. En eso, los ojos escarlatas de Jane me encontraron. No tenía idea que se suponía debía pasar, pero nada pasó. Jane rechifló en frustración.

"Vaya, esto es diferente. Desde que aparentemente estamos un guardia abajo, me temo Isabella querida, ¡que vendrás de regreso a Volterra con nosotros!" Aro sonrió como un niño pequeño.

"¡No!" Edward interrumpió de nuevo. "No pueden, yo maté a Alina, ¡llévenme a mi!"

Aro parecía estar pensando profundamente por un momento, y lo que sea que estuvo pensando hizo que Edward gruñera. "No, yo quiero a Isabella". Indicó Aro, con un tono que significaba era definitivo. Y yo no me atrevía a ir en contra de los Volturi, sabiendo muy bien que mi familia entera podía ser asesinada sin pensarlo dos veces. Los Volturi eran superiores. Sabía que el resto de la familia se daba cuente de lo mismo.

Miré al piso. No había nada que pudiera hacer, debería haberme quedado en silencio. No debería haber hablado, entonces no estaría en esta situación, pero entonces, nunca le hubiera contado a Edward que lo amaba.

Por segunda vez en los pasados tres meses, me preparé para decir mi último adiós.

Enrollé mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward. "Siempre te amaré". Susurré en su oído y bese su mejilla. "No hablaré hasta verte de nuevo. Desde ahora en adelante, soy silenciosa".

Me giré hacia el resto de la familia. "Gracias, por todo. Nunca los olvidare chicos". Entonces empecé a abrazar a cada uno de ellos, sabiendo que esta podría ser la última oportunidad que tenía, la última.

Esme, la madre que cualquiera tendría suerte de tener. Carlisle, el más increíble y compasivo doctor que jamás he conocido. Emmet, el hombre más fuerte del mundo/ el osito de felpa más grande del mundo. Rosalie, el más bello ser, afligido pero aún fuerte. Alice, el duendecillo comprador/psíquico, y la más maravillosa hermana en el mundo. Jasper, calmado, agradable y cuidadoso, pero no propenso a decir del montón. Mi familia.

Cuando había terminado, Aro se me acerco. "¿Hay algo que te gustaría llevar contigo?" Preguntó.

Sacudí mi cabeza, quería llevar a Edward, pero no podía.

El tiempo parecía ir en cámara lenta mientras seguía a Aro hacia la puerta, listos para salir.

"Fue bueno verte de nuevo Carlisle". Agregó Aro mientras comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

La puerta estaba a medía pulgada del marco cuando Alice gritó, "¡Esperen!"

Aro se dio la vuelta.

* * *

Disculpen la demora, estoy muy ocupada con las cosas del colegio, tengo tareas hasta para regalar, ¿alguien quiere?


	22. Trato

Disclaimer: De nuevo lo digo y lo reitero, nada me pertenece, la historia es de Child-Of-God13 y la saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**I Am Silent**

Capítulo 23: **Trato**

Alice se precipitó extendiendo su mano, la cual Aro tomó.

Después de unos pocos minutos de sostener la mano de Alice, él asintió.

"Creo que sería mejor si negociamos". Dijo Aro mientras daba un paso de vuelta a la casa.

Todos en el cuarto tenía miradas confusas en sus caras, excepto por Alice.

"Bien, Bella, ¿qué tal esto? Tu te quedas aquí y vives con los Cullen, pero si llagamos a necesitar tu ayuda, en cualquier momento o lugar, tendrás que venir y darnos una mano". Porpuso Aro.

"Lo prometo". Respondí con una sonrisa empezando a crecer en mi cara. Y con esto los Volturi se fueron. Girandome, miré a Alice y esperé por una explicación.

"Les mostré como no hablarías o te alimentarías y cuán débil te volverías, por lo que no resultarías útil de todas maneras". Ella sonrió mientras corrí hacia ella y le daba un gran abrazo. Entonces fui alejada de ella por un Edward muy eufórico que me besaba y me daba vueltas.

"Te dije que estarías bien" Me dijo y toda la familia se rió.

"¡Está bien, la reunión se acabó! Bella, hora de ir a comprar los vertidos de boda. Esme, Rosalie, ¡NOS VEMOS EN EL CARRO!" Gritó Alice conforme fui jalada hacía la puerta y metida al carro antes de que puedas decir "vampiro".

Rosalie y Esme se nos unieron unos minutos después. "Bella", Esme se giró hacía mí, "¿Has decidido quién será tu dama de honor?" Me preguntó.

Sonreí y asentí. Me giré en mi asiento para mirarla a ella, "Rosalie, ¿serás mi dama de honor?" Pregunté, mordiendo mi labio inferior, asustada de que dijera que no.

Ella sonrió, "¡por supuesto!"

Estaba a punto de agregar algo más cuando Alice intercedió. "Está bien, desde que dijiste que yo podría planear todo el asunto de la boda aquí va lo que tengo has ahora: Primero que todo, se van a casar en el patio trasero y he contratado a un predicador para casarlos porque no creo que ustedes quieran que Emmet lo haga. Carlisle te llevará viendo que Andrew está muerto, Jasper es el acompañante de Edward _(disculpen, ni idea como se llama eso)_. Los colores son azul cielo, dorado y negro. Estoy invitando a muchos humanos porque se que siempre quisiste una boda grande. Envié las invitaciones ayer, con fecha el 11 de julio como planeaste. Finalmente, tendremos mucha comida, pero Emmet va a tirar la torta, por lo que ustedes chicos, ¡no tendrán que comer nada!" Alice dijo esto tan rápido que tuve problemas entendiendolo. "¡Oh, y desde que Edward y tu no han estado juntos en _esa_ manera aún, tu tienes que usar un vestido de novia blanco! ¡Conozco el perfecto! Los vestidos de las damas de compañía serán dorados, junto con la decoración en los trajes de los chicos. Las flores serán azul claro, por lo que tenemos todos los colores ahí. ¡Será un día cálido pero nublado, por lo que no nos preocuparemos por tener que estar afuera!" Gritó Alice.

Parpadeé, vaya, ella lo tenía todo bajo control.

"Suena bien. ¿Pero qué con los anillos?" Le pregunté a Alice.

"Carlisle y Eme ya fueron a a escogerlos, ¡por lo que nosotros estamos bien! ¡Y la boda no es siquiera en tres semanas! Alice estaba tan excitada.

Para entonces ya habíamos parqueado en frente de la tienda nupcial de Port Angels.

Cuatrocientos diseños y cuatro accesorios más tarde habíamos terminado. Los vestidos de las damas eran de un bello topacio, que Esme dijo combinaba con mis ojos. Estos eran de seda y no tenían tiras, bajando hasta los tobillos. Todos tenían faltas enteras que funcionarían muy bien con el baile. Mi vestido, por otro lado, era algo para contemplar, era de seda y sin tiras, del mismo estilo que los otros, pero blanco. Este era apretado sobre la línea del busto y tenía una pequeña muesca entre los pechos. Yo tenía sandalias blancas (no como las damas que tenían Stilettos -_tacones-_, pero es que no quería lastimarme). Mi velo era blanco transparente, de dos capas, con pétalos de flores en el centro. Estaba atado a un peine que iría en mi cabello.

Prohibí a todas las chicas pensar sobre este, no quería que Edward lo viera hasta el día de nuestra boda.

Cuando terminamos nos dirigimos a casa, Alice deteniéndose en el camino para ordenar flores.

Cuando llegamos a casa, los chicos aún estaban fuera buscando los trajes, por lo que estaba agradecida, me era más fácil esconder mi vestido y las ligas de este manera.

Todo sería perfecto y no podía esperar por el día de nuestra boda. Estaba sentada ahí, pensando acerca de que cara pondría Edward cuando Alice irrumpió en mi cuarto.

"Aquí," ella sostenía cuatro objetos. Primero, sostuvo un grandioso collar de perlas. "Este fue de la madre de Esme, y será tu "algo viejo" porque fue hecho en los años de 1870". Luego sostuvo unos zarcillos de perlas que combinaban pero no estaban igual de envejecidos. "Yo compré estos, por lo que contarán como tu "algo nuevo". Entonces sostuvo un brazalete de perlas que se veía viejo, pero no tanto, "Esto es de Rosalie y será tu "algo prestado". La última cosa que sostuvo fue una esclava azul zafiro _(eso es una pulsera para el tobillo) _con doce diamantes falsos arregladas en una banda. "Y esto es tu algo azul". Ella lo señaló.

"Muchas gracias Alice, nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente, eres la mejor hermana". Ella sonrió mientras la abrazaba.

"¡Escóndelos rápido, Edward está casi aquí!" Susurró en mi oído.

Deslicé la caja bajo las tablas de mi armario justo cuando oí la puerta de abajo abrirse.

¡Ufff! Esa estuvo cerca.

* * *

Vale, vale, no hubo tanto drama pero es que ya hubiera sido mucho xD, por otro lado, ahora viene la parte divertida de la historia, 5 o 6 capis y llegamos al final ToT.

Sigan conectados gente linda u.u


	23. Música del corazón

Disclaimer: nada es mio, la historia pertenece a Child-Of-God13 y la saga Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me limito a traducir.

Disculpen a demora, estuve muy ocupada esta semana, espero disfruten este cap…

* * *

**I Am Silent**

Capítulo 24: **Música del corazón**

BPOV:

Dos semanas hasta la boda, no podía esperar.

Por los pasados días Edward y yo hemos pasado nuestro tiempo abrazándonos y simplemente hablando. Edward había planeado nuestra luna de miel pero se negaba a decirme a donde iríamos. Traté de persuadirlo para que no gastara mucho dinero en mi, pero sabía que estaba pelando una batalla perdida.

De una manera, esta boda también estaba trayendo de regreso las malas memorias, memorias de la boda de mi hermano. Edward parecía sentir que algo estaba mal y también notó mi leve retiro, pero me dejó tener mi propio espacio.

Estaba sentada en el segundo piso, pensando, cuando oí a Edward tocando el piano. Comencé a tatarear mientras tanto. La canción que tocaba no tenía letra pero las palabras comenzaron a pasar por mi cabeza, y comencé a tatarear mientras esta duraba.

Deseando cantar, bajé las escaleras y me detuve detrás de Edward, que ignoraba mi presencia. Cuando él llegó al coro yo comencé a cantar:

_Tu me encontraste, cuando nadie más estaba buscando_

_¿Cómo supiste exactamente donde estaría? Yah _

_Te abriste paso a través de toda mi confusión,_

_Las subidas y bajadas, y tú aún no te ibas_

_Supongo que viste lo que nadie podía ver_

_Tu me encontraste…_

Edward se giró bruscamente y dejó de tocar. "No sabía que podías cantar". Él declaró.

Sonreí. "¿Recuerdas aquel día en la tienda de música?" Pregunté, y él sonrió, aquella sonrisa torcida que amaba.

"Si, recuerdo". Susurró mientras sus labios alcanzaban los mios.

Cuando finalmente nos apartamos, agregó algo a su primera declaración, "a propósito, cantas hermoso".

"Retráctate, simplemente estas tratando de sacar mi lado bueno", bromee.

Él levantó sus cejas. "¡Vamos a jugar Need For Speed!"

Me encogí de hombros. ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, voy a disfrutar aporreándote".

Oh, ¿ quieres poner una pequeña apuesta sobre el reto? Sugirió, seguro de que iba a ganar.

Aunque sabía que iba a ganar, había estado jugando Need For Speed con Edward por un buen tiempo, además de que Alice me había contado dos horas antes que yo ganaría. "Está bien, el ganador puede decirle al perdedor que hacer durante una hora". Ya sabía que haría.

"Está bien" y estrechamos nuestras manos, Edward se giró a la TV y comenzó a escoger su carro.

Ambos dimos al máximo poder. La pista era exactamente en la que había estado practicando, lo que significa que sabía donde estarían los atajos y las subidas y bajadas del tramo. Edward pensó que tenía la carrera en el bolsillo pero,¿qué sabía él? No podía quitar la sonrisa de satisfacción que aparecía en mi rostro mientras pensaba en esto.

Necesitaba dar la vuelta a la pista cuatro veces para ganar, y con el atajo podía ahorrarme un minuto. A la vez, lo que no le había dicho a Edward era que había cambiado el clima a encendido, lo que significaba que empezaría a llover, y yo sabía que el carro que él estaba manejando no lo hacía muy bien en la lluvia.

Estaba en lo correcto, cuando empezó a llover, Edward murmuró una maldición bajo su respiración, sabiendo que el carro que yo había escogido no era tan rápido como el de él, pero tampoco se deslizaba igual de fácil.

La policía estaba ahora al rojo sobre nuestros talones, pero yo seguí, incluso cuando Edward hizo tronco y el oficial de policía lo dejó con una advertencia. Estábamos enfocados tan intensamente en el juego que no nos habíamos dado cuenta que el resto de la familia entró al cuarto para observar que estaba pasando.

Rápidamente conduje por el atajo con mi carro, dejando a Edward en el polvo. En Need For Speed tienes una advertencia y tres multas antes de que seas arrestado y sacado del juego. La otra y única manera de terminar el juego era cruzar la línea de meta, lo que era mi plan.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a la última vuelta, yo sólo tenía una advertencia, mientras que Edward ya estaba en su segunda multa.

Usando el atajo una vez más, alcancé el primer lugar en las últimas 30 yardas, atravesando la meta y ganando. Me levanté de un salto "¡¡Si!!" Arroje mi control al piso. Escuche risas detrás mio y me giré para encontrarme con el resto de la familia Cullen.

"Buen trabajo hermanita, creo que nunca le habían dado una paliza a Edward en ese juego y sin ayuda de nadie". Dijo Emmet, refiriéndose a la vez que yo había distraído a Edward para poder ayudarlo a ganar.

"Bien Bella, ¿qué tengo que hacer?" Preguntó Edward suspirando.

Sonreí con una mueca maligna. "Oh, pensaré en algo", sabía que mis ojos estaban quemándose con maldad, y una sonrisa burlona ocupó mi rostro. Yo iba a pensar mucho sobre esto. "Te avisaré sobre ello, después de todo, nuestra hora no comienza hasta que yo lo diga".

Edward resopló, y yo puedo asegurar que el sabía que iba a estar en grandes problemas. Ah, espera a que el viera lo que yo le iba a obligar a hacer. Pero hacerlo requería un viaje al supermercado. Alice quien, por supuesto, había visto esto temprano, sabía lo que yo iba a hacer, por lo que ella ya estaba lista para ir.

Le dije a Edward que estaría de regreso pronto, entonces me dirigí al carro con Alice.

"Entonces, ¿qué será?" Ella también tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

"Oh, estaba pensando en algo dulce, y tal vez un poco de mantequilla…" Dije sugestivamente.

Toqué su mano y sonreí, yo era tan buena.

* * *

Vale, vale ¿para qué querrá mantequilla? (creo q tengo una leve idea xD) Ese Bella es mala, jaja

La canción se llama YUO FOUND ME y es de Kelly Clarkson.

Nos vemos en el próximo.


	24. 1 de los 100 usos de la mantequilla

Disclaimer: La saga crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Child-Of-God13… yo sólo me limito a traducir con el mayor de los gustos

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, ¡son de lo mejor!

* * *

**I Am Silent**

Capítulo 25: **1 de los 100 usos de la mantequilla**

BPOV:

En la tienda escogimos una gran cantidad de, bueno, debería decir objetos interesantes.

Algunos de esos objetos incluían mantequilla, galletas con chispas de chocolate, aceite de oliva, limonada, crema de dientes sabor a menta y, mi favorito, crema batida.

No se preocupen, no iba a ser tan malo como suena.

Cuando nos detuvimos frente de la casa, Edward estaba caminando de un lado a otro en el pórtico. Lentamente salimos del carro, Alice ocultando nuestras compras. "Nuestra hora empieza ¡AHORA!" le grité a Edward mientras Alice iniciaba el cronómetro. Llevé a Edward al interior de la cocina y los empujé en una de las sillas, mientras tanto Alice empezó a preparar los ingredientes.

"¿Tengo que comer eso?" Preguntó Edward mirando la mantequilla. Tenía una mirada de horror en su rostro.

"No, no exactamente". Jugué con mis dedos, un poco nerviosa por como iba a salir todo.

Puse la mantequilla en un plato aparte de las galletas y la crema batida. Bañé lentamente la mantequilla en el aceite, creando una consistencia rara. Entonces, lentamente la puse en su mano. "Esto debe estar en tu mano cueste lo que cueste, pero la mantequilla no puede ser dañada de ninguna manera". Vi como la mantequilla comenzaba a deslizarse de su mano. Él alzó su otra mano para atrapar la mantequilla, pero yo se la aleje. "Una mano solamente". En eso él comenzó a mover su mano de lado de manera que no se fuera a caer. Su dura piel de granito actuaba como una encimera (_superficie de granito puesta en las cocinas_), sin embargo, la mantequilla se deslizaba aún más.

Sonreí satisfecha, esto le mantendrá ocupado. No quería que el comiera nada porque no quería verlo al vomitarlo más tarde. Después de todo no soy tan mala.

Enseguida tomé las galletas con chocolate y le dije a Edward que extendiera su otro brazo. "Permanece perfectamente quieto, no dejes que ni una sola de estas galleta caiga". Y empecé a colocar galletas en su brazo, Edward estaba frunciendo el ceño con frustración y disgusto. Lentamente comencé a poner la crema batida en las galletas, bajando por su brazo.

Lo siguiente que hice fue tomar la pasta de dientes y untar un poco en su nariz. "No dejes que se caiga tampoco". Le ordené. Para ese momento Alice había hecho la limonada. Tomando dos vasos desechables los llene a la mitad y los puse en sus pies. Edward parecía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar por estar tan cerca de tanta comida. "No riegues ni una gota". Le expliqué, casi riéndome de verlo todavía tratando de sostener la mantequilla.

Ahora la parte buena.

Caminé detrás de Edward, y como el día que ayudé a Emmet a ganar el juego de video, comencé a besar a lo lago de su quijada, lentamente. Edward casi deja caer la mantequilla de la sorpresa pero siguió concentrado. Eso no lo haría. Comencé a bajar los besos por un lado de su cuello, resultando en un gruñido por parte de Edward. "¿Cómo esperas que me mantenga concentrado cuando estas haciendo eso?" Su respiración era ahora levemente forzada.

"No lo se". Me encogí de hombros, "adivínalo". Comencé a leer su mente cuando lo toqué con mis labios, y entonces me di cuenta de cuan increíblemente difícil era para él el concentrarse y no reaccionar como quería.

Lo que hice luego lo sorprendió. Me levanté y camine fuera de la cocina. Simplemente dejándolo ahí con la comida aún sobre él. Lo escuché gemir y supe que el estaba completamente asqueado. Finalmente, cuando media hora había pasado, regresé a la cocina, donde Edward, siguiendo su palabra, aún estaba sentado con la comida. Ahora la parte divertida.

Edward nunca conseguiría que esto se olvide. "¡¡Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie!!" Los llamé y ellos vinieron corriendo a la cocina. Todos se detuvieron de una cuando vieron a Edward. Entonces estallaron en risas.

"Aguarda" -Risa- "tengo que ir por" -Risa- "la cámara". Dijo Rosalie mientras corría fuera de la cocina, riéndose fuerte.

Cuando me giré hacia Edward el tenía la mirada más abochornada en su cara.

"Pensaste que podías darme una lección, por lo que yo tuve que darte una". Me encogí de hombros mientras Rosalie comenzaba a sacar fotos. El flash hizo que Edward dejara caer la manequilla.

"¡Dedos de mantequilla!" Gritó Emmet, y Edward supo que nunca iba a olvidarlo, yo me reí con más fuerza sabiendo que era lo más probable.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que un enojado Edward, cubierto de comida, saltó sobre mí. Todas las risas en el cuarto se detuvieron. "Usted es mala señorita Swan". Susurró en mi oído.

"Eso no fue ni la mitad de malo de lo que yo puedo ser" levanté mis cejas en competición.

"¿Ah si?" El levantó sus cejas, retándome.

Rápidamente, tan rápido que no él no lo estaba esperando, di una vuelta, por lo que quedé encima, fijando sus manos en la posición más incomoda, con los codos doblados. "Si", declaré.

Comenzamos a pelear, o lo más parecido a eso, pero yo sabía que iba a ganar. La familia comenzó a animarnos, cada uno animándome a mi excepto por Emmet, quien estaba tomando el riesgo de apostar contra Alice apoyando a Edward. Sonreí satisfecha.

Suavemente deslicé mi brazo alrededor de su cuello haciéndole una llave y le arañé un poco, un canto de victoria. Edward gruñó decepcionado.

"Ah, nuestro pequeño Eddie perdió frente a una chica". Emmet comenzó a burlarse de Edward.

No queriendo que Edward se sintiera mal le respondí, "si no mal recuerdo, tu estabas apoyando a Edward durante la pelea". Incliné mi cabeza levemente esperando una respuesta.

"Yo… eh… yo… bueno… ¡ah! ¡Creo que Carlisle me está llamando! ¡Tengo que ir!" Salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Yo resoplé.

"No es como si no fuéramos a verlo más tarde". Bromeé señalando el defecto de su "huída".

Todos se rieron y regresaron a lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo antes que los llamara.

"Entonces amor, ¿limpiamos la cocina?" Edward acarició con su nariz mi cuello.

Mi rostro rompió en una sonrisa, "empecemos". Y ambos nos reímos.

* * *

Órale, acabó de temblar bastante duro en la capital, odio los temblores, son de lo peor.

No olviden los reviews!!


	25. Noche de Películas

Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Child-Of-God13 y la Saga Crepúsculo a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

Disculpen las actualizaciones tan lentas, el colegio me tiene de todos lados, pero hoy saqué un espacio para poner este cap, sólo faltan 3… no olviden los reviews, agradezco sus comentarios )

* * *

**I Am Silent**

Capítulo 26: **Noche de películas**

(Seis días antes de la boda)

BPOV:

"¡Noche de películas!" Escuché a Alice gritar. "¡Bella! Tienes quince minutos para escoger tres películas para que veamos y traer tu vampírico trasero hasta abajo" Gritó, no que fuera necesario, la hubiera escuchado incluso si hubiera susurrado.

Seis días hasta nuestra boda. No podría decir que no estaba un poquito nerviosa, porque lo estaba. Sabía que era normal que me sintiera un poco nerviosa- ¿pero no era muy temprano? No estaba segura.

"¡Deja de preocuparte y escoge las películas ya!" Gritó Jasper, pareciendo casi tan entusiasmado como su esposa.

Escogí mis películas fácilmente. Decidí que todas fueran películas "bonitas", unas que yo amaba e irónicamente, una era G, otra PG y la última PG13. Las escondí bajo mi camisa e hice mi camino hacia abajo.

Cuando llegué, Alice estaba dando brinquitos ya sabiendo mi elección. Fui hacia el sofá y me senté con Edward. Puesto que esta era mi primera noche de películas Edward y yo teníamos derecho al sofá. Esme y Carlisle tenían el sofá pequeño y las otras dos parejas estaban sentadas en varios lugares del piso. A hurtadillas deslicé la primera película.

Cuando el menú apareció todos los chicos gruñeron, Había escogido la versión animada de "La Princesa Cisne" hecha en 1994, nunca lo admitiría pero estaba completamente enamorada de esa película.

La película transcurrió con pocas quejas, pero a la vez, Edward pasó más tiempo viéndome a mí que a esta. Sin embargo, él pareció disfrutar la parte donde la compañera del bandido se disfrazó como Odette y casi engaña al príncipe para que se casara con ella. Aunque todo terminó bien.

Después que se acabó, de nuevo me deslicé del sofá y disimuladamente puse la segunda película, lentamente estábamos subiendo en la escala de clasificación.

Cuando me senté de nuevo y me giré, noté que el menú no había aparecido aún. Estaba segura que iba a recibir un gran número de gemidos por esta película, tanto masculinos como femeninos.

Pero la reacción de los Cullen me sorprendió. Todos me dirigieron miradas de confusión en vez de gemir como había asumido. Sintiendo mi sorpresa, Jasper respondió a mi pensamiento. "Nunca habíamos visto esta película antes" explicó.

Sonreí y oprimí play, sabiendo que ellos la amarían. Había puesto la película "El regalo supremo" (_en inglés The Ultimate Gift) _la cual era una las películas más bellas que jamás había visto.

A un cuarto de película observé a la familia. Todos parecían estar bastante fascinados con lo que estaba pasando, sin quejarse por tonto fuera.

En la parte donde Jason, el personaje principal, estaba peleando contra un vagabundo en una banca, todos se rieron, incluida yo. Conforme nos acercábamos al final me sentí repentinamente triste. Jasper me envió una mirada, obviamente sin saber lo que estaba pasando, porque, para ellos, todo parecía estar bien. Pero yo sabía que el final estaba lejos de ser feliz.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecían miles de años de espera, la parte triste llegó. Vi como la madre de la chica dejaba la reunión apresurada y como Jason la seguía. Me sentí a mi misma sonriendo levemente cuando él golpeó la pared con frustración. Aunque era triste también era lindo. Sonreí en la parte cuando él empieza a cavar la tierra para la casa de Emily, y sonreí aún más cuando los créditos comenzaron a aparecer.

Tan pronto como los créditos iniciaron tenía siete pares de ojos topacio centrados en mi.

"¡Eso fue tan triste! ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos ver eso?" Rosalie se quejó.

"Es triste pero lindo, y muy cómico" Expliqué.

"Me fascinó". Edward susurró en mi oído y sentí un pequeño temblor bajar por mi espalda. Miré a Esme, quien parecía que fuera a llorar si pudiera. Rápidamente, tratando de arreglar el humor de todos, salté del sofá y puse la última película, que era la más divertida.

Cuando el menú apareció tuve de nuevo todos lo ojos sobre mi. "¿Qué? ¿No me digan que tampoco han visto esta?" Estaba absolutamente sorprendida.

Todos sacudieron sus cabezas, obviamente pensando que yo era rara. Simplemente sonreí y le di play, esta era de la clase de películas para Emmet.

Había puesto la película "Patinazo a la gloria", la cual amaba sin importar cuan obscena pudiera ser.

Me preparé para las gracias de Emmet cuando la primera escena de patinaje de Chaz Michael pasó. Y esta vez tuve la razón.

"¡Vaya Bella! ¡Ya me encanta esta película! El levantó su puño en el aire, Rosalie sólo resopló.

En la parte donde Chaz vomitó todos hicimos "gualccc" apropiadamente e incluso fui más lejos al esconder mi rostro en la camisa de Edward, quien, a su manera, sonrió.

Sonreí cuando las rutinas de patinaje pasaron. Amaba ver todos los trucos geniales que los actores podían hacer, sabiendo que yo, incluso como vampiro, no sería capaz de hacerlos. Emmet y yo nos echamos a reír cuando Jimmy comenzó a comer el papel higiénico para no ser descalificado. Mientras tanto, Edward tenía una mirada de asco estampada en su cara.

En la secuencia final cuando Chaz se corta el último pelo de la nuca, toda la familia estaba conteniendo el aliento, aunque técnicamente, no necesitábamos aire. Fue divertido escucharlos a todos soltarlo cuando la escena terminó.

Cuando la película se acabó, la saqué y la puse con las otras. "Buena elección". Dijo Edward enrollando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, su aliento haciendo cosquillas a mi oído. Reí tontamente.

"Gracias". Edward me soltó mientras Emmet se acercó.

"¡Buen trabajo!" Aunque la próxima vez no caricaturitas de princesas del siglo XX, por favor". Emmet hizo muecas conforme las palabras salieron de su boca.

Me reí. "Bueno, eso no lo puedo garantizar".

El resto de la familia se rió conmigo, excepto por Emmet, quien frunció el ceño.

Amo esta familia.

* * *

Nota de la autora: "Lamento si arruiné las películas para ustedes, simplemente asumí que eran clásicos y todos los habían visto. Si no, están altamente recomendadas".

Nota mia: (que raro suena eso xD) El caso es que faltan tres capítulos para el final!! Ya casi terminamos gente, no se me desanimen porq tarde un poco, no dejen de enviar reviews!!, mañana no subiré capítulo pero subiré el viernes y espero poder poner el último el sábado en la tarde… entonces, hasta el viernes n.n


	26. Diversión según Emmet Cullen

**Discalimer:** la Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Child-Of-God13.

Lo se, me demoré de más, pero es q mi mamá no me dejaba prender el pc TT sufrí como nunca!! Creo q necesito ir a rehabilitación, soy adicta a mi PC… es lastimoso xD

* * *

**I Am Silent**

**Capítulo 27:** Diversión según Emmet Cullen

(Tres días antes de la boda)

Emmet POV:

El nombre es Cullen, Emmet Cullen y este es el día.

Objetivos de hoy:

1. Asustar como nunca a Edward tomándole pelo acerca de su virginidad tres días antes de la boda.

2. Manipular las emociones de Jasper para hacer que Edward esté nervioso.

3. Oh! Y no puedo olvidar que necesito vengarme de él por la gel azul que me puso la semana pasada.

Esto requerirá alguna ayuda. "¡¡Bella!!" grité. No hubo respuesta, a menos que llames a los gruñidos de todos lo vampiros de la casa respuesta. Decidí tratar de nuevo. "BELLABELLABELLABELLABELLABELLABELLABBBBBEEEEELLLLLLLLLLAAAAAA!!" grité al máximo con mis pulmones.

"¿Qué diablos Emmet?" Bella apareció en frente mío tapándose los oídos. Toqué su mano y ella sonrió. Bella seguramente era una bromista. "Está bien, te ayudaré, pero vamos a necesitar ciertas provisiones". La sonrisa maligna que yo había visto tantas veces antes apareció en su rostro.

Ambos corrimos al jeep y nos trepamos, esto iba a ser divertido…

Edward POV:

Algo raro estaba pasando.

Emmet había estado bloqueando sus pensamientos durante todo el día, junto con Alice. No había visto a Bella desde temprano en la mañana cuando Emmet la llamó a gritos.

Decidí bajar las escaleras.

Pensaba en la boda y no podía esperar. Finalmente había encontrado a la chica, no vampiro que era mi compañera. Había pensado que no había nadie allá afuera para mi, nunca me di cuenta de la posibilidad de que alguna vez alguien podría llegar, simplemente había asumido que estaría solo para siempre.

Bella no sólo era grandiosa, ella era amable, cariñosa y lista. Por lo cual es que estoy preocupado en este momento.

En mi camino a la cocina para preguntarle a Esme si había visto a Bella, mi celular sonó. Bella me estaba llamando. Respondí en un instante. "¿Hola?".

"¡Hola Edward! Conoces algún lugar llamado 'Casa Bonita'". Ella sonaba Emocionada.

"Si, ¿no hay uno de esos en Colorado?" No tenía ni idea porqué ella quería ir a un restaurante.

"OH, bueno yo no lo veo, debo haber tomado una vuelta incorrecta…" Ella se calmó y en ese mismo momento fue cuando me golpeó.

"¿ESTÁS EN COLORADO?" traté de mantener mi temperamento bajo control.

"Umm, no estoy realmente segura… ¿hay un desierto en Colorado? Preguntó insegura.

Respiré profundo. "¿Cómo llegaste allá? ¿Hay alguna señal alrededor?" Estaba tratando desesperadamente de pensar la manera de encontrarla.

"Fui a dar una vuelta y cuando me detuve estaba aquí. Y no, estoy parada en un montón de arena y no puedo ver nada más que esta". Dijo semi-calmada.

Pensé seriamente, entonces vino a mí. "Probablemente estas en las Dunas de Arena. Iré a recogerte de inmediato. ¿Dónde está Emmet? Pregunté, recordando de repente que no lo había visto a él tampoco.

"Oh, no lo se, dijo algo sobre comprar un regalo de boda para nosotros cuando me dejó en la frontera de Colorado". Ella respondió como si no importara.

Cuando ponga mis mano sobre Emmet lo mataré "está bien, estoy en camino".

"¡Espera! Edward, necesito que traigas mi abrigo azul contigo". Ella preguntó, había cierta risa en su voz.

No tenía idea porque quería el abrigo, pero yo haría lo que fuera por ella. "Está bien, ¿Dónde está? Suspiré.

"Arriba en nuestro cuarto, en el lado derecho del armario". Ella dejó salir una risita.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" Esta confundido.

"Nada, simplemente vi a un humano que estaba caminando divertidamente caer en un montón de arena. ¡Ohh! ¡Mira, hay otro vampiro por allá! ¡Voy a ir a conocerlo!" Ella chilló.

"¡NO! Bella quédate justo donde estas hasta que yo llegue allí". Le dije, no quería que mi novia hablara con lo que podrían ser vampiros asesinos. Estaba empezando a ponerme realmente nervioso, ¿Qué tal si algún vampiro se la llevaba?

Hice mi camino a nuestro cuarto. "Está bien" Ella respondió justo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta.

Cuando la abrí sentí algo duro y entonces algo baboso cubriéndome. Un cubo de pintura verde había estado en la puerta y había caído todo sobre mí.

Y sorpresa sorpresa, Bella esta sentada en la cama, con Emmet examinando sobre su hombro derecho al teléfono. Dejé caer mi teléfono de la sorpresa. Ambos estallaron en risotadas.

"No puedo creer que el cayera por eso". Emmet estaba ahora rodando en el piso mientras reía. Bella, quien también se estaba riendo, se detuvo a penar vio mi rostro.

Sabían que estaban en grandes problemas.

EMMET POV:

Iba una, faltaban dos.

La broma fue tan divertida, pero no le fue muy bien con Esme. Pero, ¿a quién le importa? Todavía puedo hacer otra d mis bromas en los confines de mi cuarto.

Comencé a estar realmente nervioso, empecé a inquietarme con cualquier cosa que pudiera alcanzar. Prendí que Rose no me estaba hablando, lo que me hizo poner más nervioso.

Casi aplaudo de alegría cuando oí a Edward comenzar a caminar da aquí para allá en el segundo piso. ¡Esto estaba funcionando tan bien!

Bueno, iba funcionando hasta….

"¡Emmet, deja de ponerme nervioso!" Jasper gritó. "¡Esme! ¡Emmet se está metiendo con mis emociones!"

"¡EMMET MCCARTY CULLEN! ¡DETENTE EN ESTE INSTANTE O TE QUITARÉ TU XBOX!" Esme gritó, obviamente sabiendo lo que estaba intentando hacer.

Entonces Rosalie se le unió. "¡¡SI NO TE DETIENES AHORA MISMO NO TENDRÁS NADA POR UN MES!!"

Me detuve, es decir, ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

Está bien, al menos él estuvo nervioso por unos minutos… ahora con la tercera tarea del día. Molestar a Edward sobre su virginidad.

"¡Emmet! Vi lo que planeaste temprano y ¡no te atrevas! o lo lamentarás" Esa fue Alice.

"¿Qué tal suenan dos meses, Emmet?" Agregó Rosalie.

Gruñí. "agua-fiestas" murmuré por lo bajo y todos en la casa rieron entre dientes.

"¡Al menos es mejor que ser llamado chupasangre!" Bella dijo sobre todas las risas.

Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y comencé a pensar en los objetivos de mañana.

Después de todo, mañana es otro día.


	27. Yo pienso

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, la historia pertenece a Child-Of-God13 y los personajes a Stephenie Meyer

Falta uno!!

* * *

**I Am Silent**

**Capítulo 28:** Yo pienso…

(El día antes de la boda)

EPOV:

Lentamente hice mi camino hacia mi cuarto.

Hoy había sido un largo día, y por largo me refiero a más largo que el río Nilo. Mis nervios estaban alborotados, incluso sin la ayuda cierto vampiro musculoso.

Cuando llegué al cuarto encontré a Bella observando la ventana abierta, mirando fijamente dentro de la oscura noche.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y descansé mi cabeza en su hombre. "¿En qué estas pensando, amor?"

"Estaba pensando en mañana", ella se detuvo, moviendo su mirada hacia las estrellas, "y pensando en cuanto hubiese querido mi hermano llevarme hasta el altar algún día".

"¿No tu padre?" Pregunté, Bella rara vez hablaba sobre su pasado, distante o cercano.

"Mi padre realmente nunca fue un hombre de familia". Ella suspiró. "De cualquier manera, creo que mi boda ha hecho feliz a mi hermano".

"¿Cómo es eso?" Apreté mi abrazo alrededor de su cintura.

"Mi hermano no me hubiera querido sola por siempre, y estoy segura que el verá la ceremonia desde su silla en el cielo". Ella respondió con un tono melancólico.

"Estoy seguro que el lo hará. Por lo que me has contado comprendo que él era un hermano asombroso". La tranquilicé, preocupándome de que tal vez lamentara su decisión.

"Mi hermano puede estar muerto, pero se que él está en el cielo. Él fue un cristiano devoto hasta el final e incluso si el está muerto, el vivirá en mi corazón para siempre". Suspiró. "Él siempre estaba preocupado sobre mi cortejo, puesto que ningún hombre había mostrado interés en mi. Por lo de que alguna manera, su muerte logró realizó lo que el no pudo en vida".

"Eso es lógica profunda. Tú extrañas a tu hermano". Declaré, no comprendiendo la profundidad de la herida.

"Si, él era mi mejor amigo. Se que lo veré de nuevo algún día".

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿No puedes creer que los vampiros tienen alma, o si?" No podía creerlo, realmente tuve que hacer la pregunta.

"Si, creo que los que son como nuestra familia o el aquelarre de Denali tienen, los otros no. Básicamente creo que algunos vampiros tienen alma". Ella frunció el ceño. "No escogí ser un vampiro y no me he alimentado de humano, entonces ¿no debería tener un record semi limpio? Por lo que se, creo q puedo ir al cielo, cuando deje de existir de todas formas".

"Esa es una manera interesante de ver las cosas" Moví mis brazos y comencé gentilmente a masajear sus hombros, libelando la tensión que había juntado.

"Actualmente, estoy un poco contenta de que mi hermano muriera en ese fatídico día". Elle me miró, encontrando mis ojos con los topacio suyos. "Si no fuera así, yo no estaría aquí hoy".

"Discrepo. Estoy seguro que nos hubiéramos encontrado el uno al otro eventualmente". Sonreí hacia ella.

"Sólo desearía poder saber quién me cambió". Bella suspiró. "Odio los misterios sin resolver".

"Tal vez algún día lo sabremos" Le aseguré. "Después de todo tenemos la eternidad". Amaba esa palabra hasta el final.

"Eternidad es un tiempo muy largo". Bella dijo esto en un tono de duda, como si no tuviera fe en nuestra relación.

"Tengo fe". Bella suspiró de nuevo, había estado leyendo mis pensamientos. "Te amaré por siempre, sólo que no estoy segura de cuanto durará la paz en este mundo".

"No te preocupes, yo te protegeré". Dejé salir una risita, causando que Bella sonriera conmigo.

"¿Edward?" Preguntó dudosamente.

"¿Si amor?" Pregunté en voz baja, tratando de suavizar sus preocupaciones.

"¿Crees que a mi hermano le hubieras agradado?". Preguntó, como si yo fuera a decir que no.

"¡Por supuesto! Tu hermano suena muy amoroso". La tranquilicé.

"Sólo desearía que lo hubieras podido conocer y él te hubiera podido conocer". Ella tenía una mirada distante en su rostro, odiaba ver a mi prometida triste.

"Estoy seguro que él me ha visto, después de todo el cielo es bastante alto". Respondí, causando que ella dejara salir una pequeña risa.

"Te amo Edward, mucho". Ella se inclinó más en mi abrazo.

"Yo también te amo" Susurré en su oído. "Y no puedo esperar para hacerte mi esposa. Estoy seguro que serás la novia más hermosa en todo el mundo". Traté de borrar sus preocupaciones, pero no creo que estuviese funcionando.

"¿Pero tu serás parcial, no? Ella sonrió con satisfacción, esperando por una respuesta. Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros, de ninguna manera quería hacerla enojar. "¿Terminaste tus votos?" Preguntó en un tono sereno.

Asentí, cuidadoso de bloquear mis pensamientos. Desde Alina, Bella ha estado investigando y estudiando, tratando de ayudarnos a aprender a bloquear sus poderes. Hasta ahora estábamos haciéndolo bien con lecciones una vez a la semana. Era duro para mí porque nunca había intentado bloquear un poder antes, no como los otros que tenía práctica bloqueándole mío.

No estaba seguro de porqué Bella nos daba privacidad, si fuera Alice, ella simplemente hubiera ido y mirado, sin importarle lo que viera, por eso es que Bella es diferente.

Amo a Bella con todo mi corazón, y si alguien trata de alejarla de mi, será un infierno lo que tendrá que pagar, en realidad el ser que lo intentará desearía estar en el infierno después de ver lo que he planeado.

Bella era mi todo, y tenía la intención de mantenerla conmigo, para siempre.

Para siempre, amaba esas palabras.

"¡BELLA!" El grito de Alice alcanzó mi súper sensitivos oídos. "¡Es media noche! EDWARD, EMMET, JASPER Y CARLISLE! POR FAVOR DESOCUPEN EL TERRITORIO EN LOS SIGUIENTES CINCO SEGUNDOS…5….4….3…2…"

Me deslicé dentro del carro justo a tiempo.

Las siguientes doce horas iban a ser pura tortura…


	28. La Boda

**Disclaimer**: La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Child-Of-God13, yo solamente me adjudico la traducción.

Si quieren ver los vestidos la autora tiene los links en su perfil:

www. fanfiction. net / u / 1495821 / Child-Of-God13#

* * *

Debido a recientes circunstancias, no permito que NADIE suba mis traducciones a otras páginas. Sin excepción alguna.

* * *

**I Am Silent**

Capítulo 29:** La Boda**

BPOV:

Habíamos pasado las últimas doce horas alistándonos.

Mientras todos los demás se arreglaban, yo sólo me ponía más y más nerviosa. ¿Qué si a él no le gustaba mi vestido? ¿Qué si pensaba que yo estaba forzándome mucho? ¿Qué si decidía que realmente no quería casarse conmigo después de todo, que yo no lo merecía?

Respira profundo, adentro y afuera. OH grandioso, ahora estoy hablando sola.

Estaba más nerviosa por lo que pasaría en la noche que por nada más. Es decir, aún era virgen ¿Qué tal que no fuera buena?

Respira profundo, de nuevo. Necesitaba superar mi nerviosismo.

No podía creer que todo esto había empezado aquel desafortunado día años atrás, cuando mi hermano murió en ese accidente de coche. Ahora me estaba casando con el vampiro-amor de mi vida, Edward Cullen, el más apuesto ser sobre este planeta.

A veces extrañaba el no poder tener hijos o envejecer con Edward, pero de cualquier manera estoy agradecida por haber sido mordida todos esos años atrás.

Mi periodo silencioso había terminado aquel funesto día cuando Rosalie me había llamado estúpida, bueno, ella no lo dijo exactamente pero si lo insinuó.

Mis ojos observaron el cuarto rápidamente, disfrutando de la imagen de mis hermanas y mi madre, un placer que pensé nunca volvería a disfrutar, algo a lo que me había resignado a no tener por el resto de la eternidad.

Rosalie, bellísima pero franca, dulce, amorosa y mi dama de honor. Alice, linda y llena de energía, la planeadora de la boda y mi incorregible hermana divertida. Esme, cuidadosa y sumamente compasiva. La mejor madre y segunda mejor amiga cuando Alice estaba ausente. Mi Familia, bueno, el lado de la chicas.

Finalmente el momento de ponerme el vestido llegó, la obra de arte que habíamos comprado tiempo atrás y habíamos luchado tanto para mantener escondida. No es por sonar engreída, pero se veía asombroso en mí.

Rosalie también se veía asombrosa, bueno, tacha eso, todas nos veíamos asombrosas.

"Bueno Alice, ¿A dónde iremos en nuestra luna de miel?" Pregunté. Alice no sólo había planeado la boda sino que también le había pedido que planeara la luna de miel o que ayudara a Edward a planearla.

"Primero volarán hasta Italia, luego Alemania, seguido por España y después de eso Inglaterra, entonces, terminarán en Francia".

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. "¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera?" Aún ni sabía cuanto iba a costar.

"Un poco más de cinco semanas". Ella sonrió mientras empezó a trabajar en mi cabello.

Comencé a ponerme nerviosa de nuevo mientras el silencio llenaba el cuarto. Sintiendo mi incomodidad, Esme puso su maternal mano en mi hombro. Yo suspiré.

"No estés nerviosa, Edward te ama". Esme me tranquilizó. "Deberías haber visto cuan solo y gruñón era antes que llegaras, confía en mí, tu hiciste una gran diferencia".

Oír esto me hizo sonreír. Durante el tiempo que hablamos, Edward siempre me contaba cuan aburrida era su vida antes de mi, y cuan solo estaba, pero era Edward de quien estábamos hablando.

Nos quedaba una hora. La única cosa que faltaba era mi maquillaje, pero cuando Alice vio el reloj se asustó, a lo cual yo no veía razón, todas estaban listas e incluso maquilladas. Yo era la única que aún no había terminado.

Como el tiempo se fue acercando me fui poniendo más nerviosa hasta que sentía como si me fuera a enfermar, lo cual sabía era imposible. En realidad, pasé los últimos diez minutos mirando fijamente al reloj mientras Alice trataba de dejar mi maquillaje completamente perfecto, un reto imposible.

De nuevo, no podía creer que un dios griego como Edward aceptara casarse conmigo, parecía algo completamente imposible.

Finalmente después de lo que parecían miles de años- realmente milisegundos- , estábamos parados detrás de la puerta trasera, yo respectivamente escondida de la vista. Carlisle estaba esperando para llevarme.

Honestamente, hoy era el mejor día de mi no-vida, considerando también que no tendría que comer el pastel de boda porque Emmet lo "dejaría caer".

Finalmente la música comenzó y vi como Alice y Esme me daban un saludo y se dirigían al altar.

Luego Rosalie, mi dama de honor, me dio un pequeño abrazo, con cuidado de no arruinar mi cabello, y desfiló fuera.

Me giré hacia Carlisle, estaba lista para convertirme en la Señora Masen Cullen.

Abrí la puerta y mis ojos se encontraron inmediatamente con los grandiosos ojos topacio de Edward mientras él esperaba por mi en el altar. Ni siquiera noté su ropa, mis ojos estaban enfocados en su rostro.

Y di un paso adelante, caminando hacia mi futuro…

* * *

Fin

* * *

Terminamos sniff sniff… Mil gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron Reviews y a los que sólo leyeron, fue super traducir la historia y ver q les gustó tanto!!

También les quería contar que¡¡habrá segunda parte!! La autora me dijo que tiene algunas ideas y planea comenzar a escribir cuando termine otra historia que tiene, así que estén pendientes, yo comenzaré a traducirla en cuanto inicie ella.

Mientras tanto, les invito a leer mi nueva traducción "Across the Ocean" por Annilaia, espero poner el primer capítulo en la noche, así que por ahora…

Nos veremos n.n


End file.
